The Saviors Wish
by Duochanfan
Summary: After the final battle, Harry wishes for a normal life. When he finds he cannot connect with those around him, he and George move away, with little Teddy Lupin. Will Forks provided the peaceful and normal life our savior wishes for? Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight, I'm just having a little fun.**

**As you can see the first chapter of the rewrite is done. I am trying to change it up a little, though some of the chapters will remain the same, except minor changes, this one has around 700 words added to it.**

**Thank you for all the reviews I have had for this story so far, some of them have given me a lot to think about while I am rewriting. If you have any suggesting then please say so.**

**Thanks to Dead Feather for having a look through, any mistakes that remain are my own.**

**Enjoy the new Chapter One**

* * *

**The Saviors Wish**

**Chapter One**

It was finally over. The Final Battle had taken place not moments ago around the Great Castle that was Hogwarts. The old school had taken some damage, but it was repairable. It was only the second day of February and things had gone quick for the three teens that had taken on the task of finding and destroying the Horcruxes that Voldemort had made. Harry had stood in front of Voldemort and died, but he had been able to come back. The willing sacrifice of his life protected those fighting for him, though it came to late for some of them.

Harry walked slowly into the Great Hall, he looked up to the ceiling, some of it was missing and he could see the actual sky, since the enchantment was now broken. He looked to one side of the hall and he could see the Weasley family. They were crying, though he could see that George was devastated, his cries harsh to his own ear. He could see that Fred was the one that was lying motionless on the stone floor of the Great Hall. Harry wanted to go over and comfort the family, bit he still had people he wanted to find. He walked around the outside of the hall, seeing the fallen lined up side by side, some were being grieved over and other were alone.

He soon came to two people lying side by side, recognizing them instantly. Remus lay still, his scarred face looked peaceful in death, though Harry could see that his death hadn't been swift and painless. There was some blood on the tattered robes he was wearing. His wife of less than six months was lying next to him. Tonks looked different, her body no longer shaped differently thanks to her metamorphosis talent, but plain. Harry thought that it suited her, her deep brown, almost black hair was long and surrounded her, creating a halo. Harry could tell that her death had been instant, the killing curse, he could feel the remnants of it surrounding her.

Inside Harry wanted to scream as he slowly realized that another baby had been orphaned before he got the chance to know his parents. Little Teddy Lupin was only three weeks old, left an orphan as Harry himself had been. Harry had told Remus and Tonks to stay away from the fighting, that he didn't want the chance that the two of them would die as his own parents had. He walked between the two of them and knelt down. He took one of Remus' hands and one of Tonks, he put the two together and then stood up.

"Why didn't you listen to me?" he asked, knowing he would never get an answer.

The doors to the Great Hall burst open and Harry looked towards them. He watched as Hagrid walked into the room. Harry had sent the friendly half giant out to find the body of Severus Snape in the Shrieking Shack. He was there walking in, carrying the bloody body of the late Headmaster. Shouts went up around the room from those that were gathered to mourn for their dead. Harry went over to Hagrid and stood in front of him, he turned and faced the crowd. He could see the revulsion on people's faces at Snape being brought in.

"This man died a Hero's Death and he will be honored for it. Without him Voldemort would have killed every child, every teacher within this castle. Without him, I myself would have died. Without him I would not have been able to finish the tasks that was need. Without him many would be dead. You see, without him I dad no hope of defeating Voldemort." Harry told them all, his voice cold and hard, daring any to speak out against him

"He killed Dumbledore!" someone shouted.

"Only on Dumbledore's order. I know that for a fact since I was there. I watched as Dumbledore begged Headmaster Snape to kill him, to save another from staining their soul. And he did." Harry responded sending an icy look to the one who had shouted.

"He abandoned the School." One of the teachers called out.

"He didn't have a choice but to. If he hadn't of left the school Voldemort would have just walked right in and killed everyone inside. Voldemort wanted death and destruction as well as dominance over the Wizarding World. He would have used the children within this school to make sure each and every one of you do- what he wanted you to do. He wanted you to give up and give in. Severus Snape knew that, so he left the school, setting the wards he had installed up high, making sure those children would be safe." He reasoned. He knew some of it was the truth from the memories that Snape had sent to him in his last moments of life.

After a small stand off as people stared at the young Savior, they went back to what they were doing. The bloodied body of Headmaster Severus Snape was laid with the others that had died fighting for the light. He walked around once again, giving comfort to a few. He spent a few moments with Neville, telling his friend that he had done wonderfully in leading the students that had gone to battle. Harry had seen a few students that Neville had led laying among the dead. He could see the guilt that raced through the warm brown eyes of his friend and Harry did his best to ease it. But he knew that it would be with the young man for the rest of his life, he only hoped that Neville would be able to rise above it and not let it consume him.

He saw Luna staring up at the middle stained glass window depicting the four founders. It was the only one, which had no damage. He started towards her when he looked over to where Snape had been laid. He could see Professor McGonagall with him. He could hear whispered words and see a few stray tears that were making their way down her cheeks. He headed over to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, Mr Potter," she said as she turned to face him.

"Professor," he greeted her with a soft smile.

"You know, I've known Severus since he was a child and I always thought he was a kind if not stubborn man, who always hid who he truly was. But this time I thought the worse of him, what with the Carrow twins here. No child was safe anymore. I have now realized that he did keep them safe, he made sure that they were protected in the Room of Requirement. If Umbridge could get in there, they would have been able to. But no one could get in there, no one. There were some very strong wards around the place and I had thought that one of the students had done them. But I should have realized that they were too well put together for a student to have done. Warding was a hobby of Severus', so it must have been him." She said softly as she gently cleaned the dead man's face of the dried blood.

"I hold the highest respect for him Professor. He did everything he could to keep me safe, during my school career and while I was on the hunt. That is something that I will never be able to replay him." Harry spoke softly as he looked down to the man that had been a friend to him mother since they were children. He couldn't help but wonder if they ever had the chance to make peace with what happened during their fifth year. Or if now that they were both together in death would they be able to get the deep and meaningful friendship they once shared back.

He walked away and left the Professor with her thoughts and musings as she took care of the body of her college, and maybe her friend. He could tell that McGonagall would have some guilt for not believing in him, but so would a lot of people. He walked over to Luna and smiled at the unusual girl. She turned from the stained-glass window and looked to him and smiled. He walked to her and hugged her tightly.

"I'm glad you're all right," he said to her as he pulled back.

"Thank you Harry, and I'm glad that you came back." She said softly as she went and looked around the room a melancholy smile on her face, "there are so many that will see the Thestrals."

"I know, let's just hope that the younger children will never have to see them and that many more will never have to." He told her sadly as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"The Nargles are surrounding you again, but not the ones from before," she said as she looked just above Harry head.

"What do you mean Luna?" he asked, even thought he knew she wouldn't give a straight answer.

"The Nargles from before are gone, they went to someone else. The new ones are from far away," she smiled at him as she turned and went towards Neville

Harry shook his head with a smile as he watched her go. He turned and looked over the Great Hall and saw Malfoy standing over in one corner. His mother was with him, crying softly into his hair. All traces of the one haughty look that they both sported, was now gone. Malfoy was looking a little shocked over what had happened over the last few hours, though Harry wouldn't be surprised at Malfoy being shocked over what has happened since that night in the Astronomy tower. He could understand that, he felt a little shocked and dazed over what had happened, his death, his life, everything. Malfoy suddenly looked up and their eyes met, instead of hated he saw something else. The blond nodded to him and Harry did so back, knowing that now was the time for old rivalries to stay in the past and for new friendships to take over.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the rewrite, please review and tell me what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight, just having a bit of fun.**

**This is the rewritten chapter two of Saviors Wish. Thank you for all the reviews so far. I love each and every one of them. I've not changed much here, but I have added over 1,500 words.**

**If you have any suggestions you wish to add, please do so.**

**Enjoy the Rewritten Chapter Two**

* * *

The Saviors Wish

**Chapter Two**

It had almost been two weeks since the Final Battle at Hogwarts. At the moment the school was closed for at least a month- as the new headmistress, Professor McGonagall, had the school repaired and new teacher interviewed to fill in the posts of those that had died or retired.

It wasn't the only thing that was going on, the trials of Death Eaters had also taken place during the last ten days. Most of those that confessed were in Azkaban, a few were freed and some given fines. Draco Malfoy and his mother were given fines, since Harry had testified on their behalf for what they had done for him during that last battle. Umbridge was now in Azkaban for her zealous persecution of the Muggleborn and how she had them treated, all those that worked for her had also been tried, a few of them followed her and others were freed since their own families were being threatened by the witch.

Over all a lot of lives had been changed. It didn't matter what side they had been on, all their lives were different now. A lot had lost some family, other watched as their family was torn apart when someone was sent to Azkaban. There were a few that had returned to England after the Muggleborn persecution acts were over. Lives were beginning to return, but none were the same as before.

There had also been a high number of death's that were still being dealt with. Fred, Remus and Tonks were only a few of them. A lot of small funerals had taken place as well as a larger memorial on the grounds of Hogwarts, where an monument had been erected with the names of all those that had died, both light and dark, making sure that no one would forget the mistakes that had been made. Severus Snape's funeral had been the last small one. Harry had requested that his tomb would stand next to Dumbledore's, since he was Dumbledore's man through and through, just like he himself was. Fred was now buried in the Weasley Family Plot. His funereal had been heartbreaking to watch as the Weasley family all surrounded George to make sure everyone stayed away from the grieving twin. Tonks and Remus' had taken place at the same time at Andromeda's insistence and Harry's own. They both wanted the husband and wife to be together always, much like Harry's own parents were buried together.

The day after the Battle was the hardest for Harry. He had gone to Andromeda to talk with her over the care of Teddy. The baby was only three weeks old; Harry could easily see himself in the tiny baby. He had been the one on the day of battle to inform her of Remus' and Tonks' death. She had been away from the fighting looking after her grandson. Harry had watched the older woman struggling slightly as she looked after Teddy. She was also coming to terms with the death of her husband, daughter and son-in-law in such a short space of time.

She had told Harry that she wanted to try and take care of her Grandson first. If she couldn't they she hoped that Harry would be able to take care of his Godson. Harry had told her the he would take him in an instant, as he loved little Teddy with all his heart, even though he had only seen the baby three times since he was born.

Harry was sat outside under one of the trees that dotted the backyard of the Burrow. The weather was still cold and he was wrapped up in a thick cloak. He was waiting for Ginny to come and join him. He had told her a little while ago that he needed to talk to her about something important. He looked up as he heard a noise and watched as the kitchen door opened and Ginny walked out. She smiled at him when she saw him and headed over to where he was sat.

"Hello Harry," she greeted with a smile as she sat down beside him.

"Ginny," he greeted back, though without a smile on his face. She reached out with a hand to take one of his. Harry saw the moved and quickly huddled his hand into his clock and looked over to her. He had to admit to himself that the red head was beautiful and that it would be so easy to lie to himself and her. But he knew doing that would lead to a bitter relationship and he didn't want that for either of them.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" she asked as she smiled over at him, she looked a little curious as to why he would move his hand away from her.

Harry sighed deeply as he turned to face the crooked house that was the Burrow. "I'm so sorry Ginny, I know that I said we would be able to get back together after the war was over, when it was all safe," he started as he looked down, trying to find the words, "it just won't - happen, we won't be starting a relationship again. I'm sorry Ginny," he apologized to her as he looked towards her.

"What? WHY?" she almost screamed at him. He face went from shocked to anger within seconds.

Harry winced in pain at the volume of the scream down his ear, he looked at her seriously and said, "Ginny since coming home you have asked me nearly every night what happened at the battle, what happened with Severus Snape to believe he was one of us. You even asked what happened when Voldemort thought I was dead. I don't want to talk about it, nothing on what happened will pass my lips. I know that Ron and Hermione also feel the same way about the things we had to do and the things that we saw while we were on our little journey. We three have grown up, too fast I would say. But you… you…" he paused as he tried to find the right words, tried to tell her the truth, "you're still almost childlike. Yes you fought, but it was two battles. You had your own troubles at the school, but it was nothing compared to what I have seen and done to make sure Voldemort would never return again." He watched as she flinched at the name once again, she always did, she was even worse if he called him Tom. "I do care about you Ginny, just not the way I thought I did. I love you as my sister, I'm sorry." He added as he looked at her still angry face.

"Then, then tell me, tell me everything so that I can understand you," she told him a pleading and almost desperate look upon her face.

He looked at her sadly and shook his head, "No Ginny, you really don't want to know. I have nightmare almost every night, I've taken to using a charm around my room just to make sure no one else hears. It makes me what to throw up sometimes, just thinking about the things I've seen and done. That doesn't even begin to add in all that happened before had. You're just too… too innocent," he told her softly, "it would be so easy to say yes, we'll be together, but we'll be miserable because you wouldn't understand they way I am now. I know, no matter what you won't be able to." He whispered mostly to himself.

"We'll be together Harry, we'll have each other," she pleaded a little, "please Harry, we can work all this out between us, you know that we belong together, we were made for each other."

"No we don't. I don't think I can be with anyone I have met. They've not seen and done things like I have. I need someone who is older and seen the world around me in a different way that most. That have seen death like I have and been able to… I don't know, over come it. I won't find anyone like that," he said as he softly added a 'Not here' under his breath. He did care about her, he just wanted to be family to her, an older brother.

"We'll be together Harry, you'll see," She snapped at him as she got up and stormed back into the Burrow, slamming the kitchen door behind her.

Harry gave a sigh, "That didn't go too well, did it," he murmured as he decided to stay there and think a little more. He wondered if he would join Hermione as she went back to Hogwarts as soon as it reopened. Ron was still in two minds, he wanted to be with Hermione and the other part wanted to stay home and be with his family. Harry knew that the red head had missed them a lot while they had traveled. Even though he did spend a little time with them.

XxXxX

Harry was still sat under the tree an hour after his fiery talk with Ginny. He heard a noise and looked to the kitchen door, thinking that Ginny might be coming to try and talk with him again. Instead it was Molly that popped her head outside.

"Harry!" she called to him as she spotted him under the tree, "You have a visitor here, do you want to come inside and talk with them, or do you want me to send them out here to you?" she asked him smiling at him.

Harry stood up as he replied, "I'll come in now, since it's getting a little nippy out here."

Harry walked across the yard, avoiding a Garden Gnome that had run out from behind some flowerpots. He walked into the kitchen and saw Andromeda sitting at the kitchen table, a baby carrier sitting on the table with his Godson sleeping inside. He went over to her and hugged her tightly, wondering what was wrong since he was going to see her that day, but the next.

"Hello, how are you?" he asked her softly as he let go of her and sat down, pouring them both some tea from the teapot that was sitting in the middle of the table. Molly had made it and left them alone to talk.

"I'm well… mostly," she replied as she took a sip of her tea. "I'm sorry for surprising you with this." She started to say a sad tone within her voice. "I'm going to have to take you up on your offer and ask if you would take over the care of Teddy. I thought I could do it, but… I'm sorry I just can't. I love him with all my heart but I…" she trailed off as she looked down into her half filled cup of tear, a few tears slipping from her eyes. She had forgotten to feed him once, and after two sleepless nights, she had to admit she couldn't cope and bring him up and be everything that Teddy needed. He needed someone young enough to play with him, she was an old lady, not the young woman she had been when her daughter was a child.

"It's all right Andy," he said, using the name she had insisted on, "Don't worry about it at all. I'll take care of him." He smiled as he got up and walked around the table to her. He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her neck, leaning on her slightly, comforting her.

She placed a hand on his joined ones and gave a gentle squeeze; thanking him for the support he has shown her. "I know you'll take very good care of him," she smiled as she spoke, "I've watched you when you came over a few days ago, you held him so gently that I knew you would always love him, just as I do, maybe even more," she said sadly at the thought of not raise her grandson, but knowing that she wasn't able. She was already on the very of exhaustion with all the nighttime feeds that Teddy insisted on at the top of his lungs.

"I do love him," he reassured her softly, "I just hate the fact that his parent's aren't here to watch him grow. They should be, I told them not to join in with the fighting, to stay away and be with him, to watch over him." He murmured quietly.

She smiled softly and told him, "I know you did Harry. They told me that they wanted to make sure you were safe as well. They thought of you as another son and they needed to be by your side. They knew that Teddy would be loved if anything happened to them. I know they should have stayed away for Teddy, but they also wanted to be sure he would grow up in a world that would be safe for him… and you." She heard Harry sigh softly as he let her go and walked back to his seat.

"I do understand, my mother could have lived had she just stepped aside. But she wanted me to live, to be safe. My father fought to try and give my mother time to get me and run. They both died to keep me safe, and in a way Tonks and Remus did the same," Harry said gently as he sat back down.

"Any parent worth their salt would do anything for the safety and happiness of their child. It's a rule all parents should follow." She smiled at him, "those that don't follow it are usually out just for themselves. My brother-in-law was just that. I do feel sorry for Narcissa and Draco, they had to pay the price of Lucius single-mindedness ambition and disregard of family." She spoke softly as she thought of her sister and young nephew, she had only recently got back in contact with Narcissa and was enjoying reconnecting with her baby sister. When Narcissa was forced to marry Lucius they had no choice but to stop owling each other since Narcissa told her that Lucius monitored her mail to make sure she was consorting with 'blood traitors'. She was also enjoying getting to know her nephew, who by Narcissa accounts had changed from the arrogant young teenager in to a well-mannered young man, much like the one that was now sat across from her.

"I know, they did help me, especially Narcissa, and Draco was only a scared teen. They now have a chance to do something, make something of themselves without Malfoy Sr butting in. I just hope that Draco is up to the task of making the Malfoy name something to be proud of instead of feared." Harry smiled at her, thinking himself of the young man that he had saved in the Room of Requirement, and also the young man that stood on top of the Astronomy Tower and lowered his wand.

"He will, I'm sure of it. Narcissa is already helping him and teaching him what he needs to know to be a strong and confident young man." Andromeda chuckled a little as she thought about what Narcissa was telling her about her nephew. "Now, lets get back to little Teddy," she smiled as she looked down at the sleeping babe.

"I'll start looking harder for somewhere to live. It wouldn't be a good idea to stay here for much longer. I know I've got Grimmauld Place, but I don't think I would really want to bring a child up in that dank place. It's just not suitable for the well being of a child," he told her thinking about things.

"That I can understand. It's a grim place, hence the name," Andromeda laughed quietly, "it was always so glum, the only time it seamed full of life was when Sirius was up to his tricks and that all stopped when he ran away, not that I can blame him with Aunt Walburga." She added.

Harry laughed with her, "yes, I can imagine."

"I've already told Molly that you'll be caring for him from now on, if you'd agree to it. She told me that you could stay here for as long as you like. Though I know that you'll want to raise him yourself and not let molly take over. I know she wants to, she misses having babies and children in the house." She told him.

"So, for the moment I'm all right in having him here with me. Well that's good." He grinned happily.

Andromeda was about to say something when Teddy began to whimper as he started to wake up. It wasn't long until he was letting the world know of his displeasure.

"He most likely needs feeding, it's been almost four hours since his last feed. He's now on three ounces of food," she told him as she picked up the baby bag that was on the floor next to her chair and fished out a bottle of milk.

"Here, I'll do it. I need the practice after all." Harry smiled as he took the bottle from her and warmed up the milk. He stood up and went to the carrier and picked up his Godson. "Hey there Cub," he greeted the crying baby, "hungry are you?" he asked as he placed the nipple of the bottle to Teddy's lips. The baby tasted the little bit of milk that had leaked out and latched onto it almost immediate. Harry now that he was being fed.

She watched him as he sat back down slowly, so as not to jolt Teddy as he fed, "You're so good with him, so gentle and caring. I know you'll do you best for him." She told him with a proud smile on her face.

Harry gave a small chuckle- and smiled at her quickly, before he went back to watching Teddy with a contented smile on is face. "I don't know. When Remus first told me that I was his Godfather I thought, 'What are you mad, I'm no good.' Then he brought him by when he was a few days old and got me to hold him. I was so scared that I would drop him or hurt him, or even do something wrong. But now, I think I'm gaining a little more confidence with him, with watching him looking after him," he said as he then added almost to soft to hear, "and love him like my own."

"You'll do fine, you would be a wonderful father to him, I know that and I can see it." She told him.

Harry looked up at her in shock, "what, Father?" he asked his eyes wide.

"I found a letter from the both of them, addressed to me. It told me that if I wasn't able to care for Teddy then they wanted you to be the one to raise him. They asked me to tell you that they would love it if you would adopt him as you own son and heir," she answered him.

"I couldn't do that, I could never replace Remus as his dad," he exclaimed a small frown on his forehead.

Andromeda smiled at him, "Oh Harry, you wouldn't be replacing him at all. Teddy will need a dad and they wanted you to be that for Teddy. To him his father will be nothing but stories, he'll need someone who is there and real."

Harry nodded slowly, he wondered a little if his own parents asked Sirius about adopting him as well, "All right then, I'll do it, I'll sort it all out, soon."

"Good, I'll bring all his things here for you, I've already gathered his things together in case you said yes." She told him as she stood up.

"Just make sure that you visit as often as you can, he'll need his Nana Andy to tell him stories of his mommy and what she was like when she was little," he smiled to her.

"I will. I'll send his things through the Floo," she went over to her Grandson and bent down, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. He started at her as she repeated it with Harry, "I'll see you both soon, all right."

"You best do," he smiled as Teddy finished with his bottle and Harry started to burp him.

She smiled and left the two be and went back home through the Floo. She sent Teddy's things though as she had said she would. Harry quickly finished feeding Teddy and levitated everything up to Percy's old bedroom. He had been given the room to himself while he was staying at the Burrow.

Harry laid Teddy on the bed and placed pillows around him so he couldn't move, not that he had much control over his tiny body yet. He then started to move around the things in the room, putting things away and bringing out Teddy's things. It was soon sorted out and his bed was now against the window, instead of in the middle of the room.

He went over to his bed and sat down, picking Teddy up and holding him on his lap. He had brought a Photo Album with him. It had been sent with all of Teddy's things. Inside he saw a Picture of Remus, Tonks and Baby Teddy, taken only hours after his birth. Remus looked so proud as the man looked from wife to son and back again. Tonks looked so tired but happy as she looked at her own husband and son.

"Teddy, that is your Mummy and Daddy and they loved you very much," he said softly with a shape pang of sadness running through his hear as he showed the picture to the almost asleep baby.

XxXxX

Teddy was now sleeping in his cradle. Harry was stood by the crib watching over him as he slept peacefully. Harry smiled and then walked over to his bed, sitting down and pulling the album he had found onto his lap so he could have a good look through it and find a picture or two that he wanted framed. There were a number of pictures of both Remus and Tonks when they were children, some were of their school years. He wondered how Andromeda got the ones of the younger Remus.

He smiled as he saw one of Young Tonks, she mush have been around twelve. She was in her school uniform sitting with two other girls. The three were playing around, poking at each other. It reminded Harry of a picture of himself, Ron and Hermione when they were eleven taken near the end of their first year. His musing was interrupted when someone knocked on his bedroom door quietly. Harry called for them to come in.

"We really need to talk with you Harry," Hermione said as she, Ron and Ginny walked into the room.

"What about?" he asked them as he closed the photo album and put in on his bedside table.

"It's about you taking in Teddy. I don't know what you're playing at Harry, but when we get back together, he'll have to go," Ginny told him decisively.

Harry sighed, "Ginny, I've already told you that we'll not be getting back together." He told her, getting annoyed at the way she was acting.

Ginny scowled and growled at him, "you'll come back to me, there's no one else you'd want."

"I don't want you for the simple fact that I can't connect with you any more. Look at yourself for five bloody seconds and you'll see that you're acting like a spoilt bratty little girl. I want someone who is mature, and with you, I won't get that at all. I do care about you as a sister, you don't want Teddy around either, he is my Godson soon to be son." He told her, he really wanted to shout, but didn't want to wake Teddy up.

"Harry, we all know that you will be with her, it's been like that since you two first met," Ron said, a little uncomfortable with talking about this. He just wanted to see his friend happy like he was before the Battle of Hogwarts.

"Ron, I'll never be with her again. I thought before everything that happened that Ginny and I could be together. But now, I just can't see it. She only a sister to me now, though at the moment she is doing nothing but annoy me with her childishness." Harry told his friends, hoping that they would understand and wondering why they were all enthusiastic about him and Ginny getting back together.

"Harry please, just like everyone knew that Ron and I would get together in the end. People know that you would end up with Ginny, it's inevitable in the end. Even Molly knows that you two belong together. She is so looking forward to having you in the family." Hermione reasoned with him, none of them listening to what was saying to them. Her and Ron just wanted to see Harry smiling that carefree smile of his again. She knew that things had changed a little, but it wasn't that different that he couldn't be with the same person as before.

"So, Teddy will go back to his grandmother and you'll not have to look after him. She'll just have to cope, or he could go to an orphanage." Ginny smiled, as though everything between them was sorted out. She wanted things her way and she would get them, she always did.

"No. Teddy won't be going back to Andromeda she can't cope with him. Don't forget she's an old lady and she's still grieving over Remus, Tonks and her husband." Harry vetoed that idea straight away, "and as for sending him to an orphanage. No chance in Hell. I'll not let my Godson be sent to a place where he will not be loved, where people may look down on him. I won't let him end up like Voldemort." He said, his voice low, cold and hard as he stared at the three before him, he felt a twinge of betrayal and horror go through him as he thought of what Ginny was telling him to do.

"Yes you will!" Ginny screamed as loud as she could at him, causing Teddy to wake up crying at the shock of the scream.

Harry ignored them for a moment as he got off his bed and went over to the cradle. He picked his crying Godson up and held him in his arms, rocking him gently, "Hush little one, it's all right. There is nothing to be scared of." He soothed the child as he went over to the bed and sat down. "I'm going to be adopting him in the next few days, he'll be my son. And to be honest that decision has nothing to do with any of you. Ginny and I will never be together, never get married, and at this rate I don't even want to know such a callous bitch." He told Ginny, swearing as he was now beginning to lose his temper.

"You're mine Harry, you belong to me not that piece of filth," Ginny growled as she started to lose her own temper.

"I belong to no one but myself, and Teddy is a baby and soon to be my Son," Harry emphasised as Teddy started to calm down a little.

"Harry, please. See it from out point of view. You saved Ginny, you even went out with her for a while last year. You looked so happy together. You were both meant for each other. She just doesn't want someone else's child in her home. I'm sure you can find a place for him. I know Molly would love to have him." Hermione said, almost pleading with him to understand where she and Ron were coming from.

"I understand that my bet friends want to send a little baby to an orphanage away from someone that is their family to someone who isn't. I can't do that Hermione; he belongs with me, just like I belonged with Sirius. Look what happened to me Hermione and think, could I let that happen to anyone else, especially my own Godson?" he asked her. "Just think, no one wanted me, like no one wanted a young Tom Riddle just because of what their parents were. What if someone thinks like that with Teddy because of Remus. I couldn't stand it. I would be letting the mistakes of the past be repeated again." He sighed as Teddy stopped whimpering and crying. "As for Ginny, look at her Ron, Hermione, she is acting like a brat. She is being so mean and callous, I can't be with someone like that. I want someone who would love Teddy and me. At this moment in time I want nothing to do with Ginny and I'm beginning to think the same of the two of you. Look at yourselves closely and her and then look at me. If you think things over you'll understand, hopefully." Harry told them his voice sad.

"Harry..." Hermione started and trailed off.

"Please, I want you all to go," Harry said as he turned around on his bed and faced the window. Teddy now holding his finger, calm and quiet once again as he began to drift off to sleep.

"But…" Ron started to speak this time.

"Out." Harry commanded them.

"Looks like it'll just be me and you, my little cub," was the last thing they heard as they walked out of the door, as two of them realised that Harry wouldn't be talking to them any time soon.

* * *

**I hope you have enjoyed the chapter, please let me know what you all think. I hope that this time Ron and Hermione seem a bit different than last time. I will try and get what they want and that through this time around. I'll try. Any mistakes are my own.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight, just having a little fun for a while.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, this is the rewrite of chapter three, with only 400 words added on this time.**

**Thanks to Dead Feather for the help in this rewrite.**

**Enjoy the new Chapter Three**

* * *

The Saviors Wish

**Chapter Three**

George served the last customer of the day in his shop and sighed sadly. He missed his brother; the two of them had never been apart for long. Not even during a detention at school, since if one of them was in trouble so was the other. He closed up the shop he ran himself and counted up the profits for that day. He went to the back and walked up to the small flat above the shop. He looked around the room and noticed that several of Fred's clothes were still hanging around the room. He went over to one of the cloaks that laid draped over the back of the sofa and stroked it in reverence. He knew he needed to put it away, along with the rest of Fred's things, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He didn't want to admit that his brother was and was never coming back.

George had often gone to sleep in Fred's bed, just to feel a little closer to him. He didn't know how much longer he could remain here grieving over Fred. He knew that his brother would want him to buck up, carry on and make more pranks. And of course prank people. He had already asked his mother about living at the burrow again, just until he found a new place. He had also gone and asked Lee if he would run the shop in Diagon Alley. He had said yes, thankfully. Now since the one in Diagon Alley was very successful and was giving a very high profit, he was thinking about heading towards Hogsmeade and opening a new shop there. With it being closer to Hogwarts there would be a higher profit with the Hogsmeade Weekends. He may have to look around the place to see if he could find anywhere over the next few days. [I wonder how would George take the new atmosphere at the Burrow. I mean with Harry avoiding practically everyone it would be tense. I hope the family hasn't left him all alone to grieve for Fred.]

He went to his room and packed a few of his clothes, enough to last him a couple of days. He didn't want to stay at the Burrow too long as the place was getting rather full. Harry and Hermione were staying there until they either moved out on their own or went back to Hogwarts when it opened up again. George sat down on his bed with a sad sigh passing his lips. He closed his eyes tight, fighting the tears that wanted to run down his face. He knew that if his mother saw them she would once again be trying to coddle him, and that was one thing he really didn't need.

George missed his brother, and he would do anything to get his twin back. Knowing that it wasn't an option made him realise that he needed to get on with things, on with his life. He had often turned around in the shop about to say something when he thought of a new product, only to remember that his partner in crime wasn't there any more. He stood up with a deep cleansing breath and went over to the small chest. He opened it and took something out, placing it in his wallet. He picked up his packed back and went down stairs. Setting up the alarms and wards around the shop and flat he walked out the door towards Gringotts.

He deposited the day's profits into his account, Fred's name was still on the account, he sighed a little as he spoke to the Goblin, "I need the name of Frederick Gideon Weasley taken off the joint account that is shared with George Fabian Weasley, vault number 877." he handed over the key to the goblin, he wanted to do this today, get it over with.

He walked up to the teller and waited for the goblin to address him first.

"Yes, may I help you?" the goblin asked, his sharp teeth looking menacing.

"George Weasley, Daily deposit into vault number 877." He answered as he handed over the money with the usual slip that needed stamping to confirm to deposit, along with his vault key.

"Very well," he replied as he took the gold, silver and bronze coins from the bag, quickly counting them using a spell, "all is in order." He finished as he stamped the confirmation and imprinted the vault key onto it as well. It duplicated it self, and the goblin handed over the original.

"I also need the name of Frederick Gideon Weasley taken off the joint account that is shared with George Fabian Weasley, vault number 877." He spoke softly, he just wanted to get this over with.

"Reason?" he asked as he took another imprint of the key.

"Death." he said softly, a slight shudder going up his spine.

"Very well, do you have the death certificate?" he then asked the young red head before him.

George nodded and took out his wallet, he took out the certificate he had placed in there before he left. He handed it over and the goblin cast some magic towards it making it glow for a few seconds.

"All is in order, the name will be removed from the account." he said nodded to George.

"Thank you," he nodded back as he then left the bank, going to a small place where he could Apparate the to the Burrow.

He reappeared in the back garden of the Burrow. He looked over to the crooked house and gave a small smile. Even now the place still radiated home. He walked closer and he could hear arguing going on inside. He sighed to himself and carried on closer, there was always something going on at the Burrow. He just hoped that he was in time for dinner, as he was feeling a bit hungry.

XxXxX

George was sat down at the dinner table, having made it just before dinner. Harry was sitting next to him quietly. Ginny was opposite him scowling at the dark haired teen. He wondered what that was all about. Yesterday everything was fine between them all. Ron and Hermione were a little further down the table, whispering to each other and looking from Harry to Ginny and back again. His mother and father were both sending him sympathetic looks.

"How are you George?" his mother finally asked him.

"I'm fine mum. Keeping busy at that shop. I'm thinking about look around Hogsmeade to see about opening another outlet. Lee has already agreed to run the one in Diagon Alley if I do find a place," he answered her, keeping his voice light and slightly upbeat.

"Oh that's nice," she smiled at him, "now eat up."

George wanted to roll his eyes, "I am mum," he smiled at her.

"Good." she said as quiet descended around the table once again.

"How are you Harry?" he asked his friend as he looked to the teen.

"Pretty good, George," he smiled back.

Ginny snorted, "Why don't you tell him, huh."

"What is going on?" George questioned as he looked between the two of them.

Harry sighed as he gave a quick glare at Ginny, "She's pissed off since I won't go back out with her."

"Harry!" Molly exclaimed at his language.

"Sorry Molly. But she's angry that I wouldn't go out with her again. I'm just not able to connect back to who I was before. I had to do things that changed me completely." Harry apologised and explained.

"Well. I can understand that. Nearly everything is different now." George nodded his head, thinking over what Harry was saying.

"How can you say that, me and Harry belong together," Ginny exclaimed, "now he has that stupid kid with him as well. I already told him that he should have sent the brat straight to an orphanage as well, but he's ignoring me on that as well."

"Andromeda can't cope with Teddy any more She's asked me to take him, and I said yes. She also told me that if he came to me that I could adopt him as my own, and I plan to. As for sending him to an orphanage, I'll not send him to a place when he has family that will take him, I don't ever want him to go without someone who loves him." Harry said glaring at Ginny across the table.

"Harry is right, he is doing the best thing for Teddy, taking him in," George smiled as his friend before turning towards his only sister, "I don't know how you could say something so callous Ginny, how would you feel if you were a mother, and no one would take in your child?" he asked her seriously, not believing how his sister was acting, then again she always was spoilt.

Ginny sneered, "I would not be so foolish as to have any. I don't want children, they're a bloody nuisance."

"Then Ginerva Weasley, you and I have nothing in common. I want a family, and finding out you don't want kids, well that's another things why we'll never be together. You have done nothing but slam over my feelings about this mater since you first found out. I was appointed Godfather of Teddy because Remus and Tonks knew that I would love him as my own. He has only been here for less than a day and I already do consider him my SON. I want nothing more to do with such a callous and evil person as you are turning out to be." Harry shook his head at her, his voice cold, hard and unforgiving.

"But..." she stammered as she looked wide-eyed towards the one she wanted as a husband.

"Enough, I don't want any more arguing. George came here for a peaceful family meal, not you all bickering with one another." Molly called out to them all, "Sorry about that George, you don't need all that fuss." she said as everyone went quiet around the table, all but Harry looking sheepishly and sympathetically towards George.

George felt like screaming at the top of his voice from what his mother had said and how his parents have been acting since he had returned. He just wanted a normal, argumentative family dinner. He wanted something that would remind him that life went on. That it didn't stop just because someone died, even though it felt like it at times. Dinner carried on without another word being spoken. George looked at Harry and could see that he wanted to talk to him soon. He wondered briefly what it was, but decided he wouldn't think to hard. He would find out as soon as dinner was over, which couldn't come fast enough for George.

Dinner was finally over and everyone quickly went his or her own way, except for George and Harry, who had walked over to him.

"George, can you come to my room. I really want to talk to you." He told him softly as not to draw attention from the rest of the family.

"Sure, I'll come by a little later." The red head nodded in agreement.

"Thanks, talk to you soon." He said as Harry then left the room, going back upstairs.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, and I hope that you do review and tell me what you all think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight, I'm only having a little fun while I've got the chance. Though if anyone wants to let me have Carlisle I'd be happy to take him.**

**Thank you for all the reviews so far, I love them all. This chapter only added another 750 words to it.**

**Thank also go to Dead Feather who has kindly helped me with the rewrite of this.**

**Enjoy the new Chapter Four!**

* * *

The Saviors Wish

**Chapter Four**

Harry did up Teddy's nappy and took off the rest of the baby's clothes. He couldn't remember where he had heard it, but he was told that babies enjoyed the freedom that came with wearing no clothes. He gently laid Teddy in the middle of the bed, charming around him to make sure that he couldn't roll over too much. Harry smiled as Teddy stretched out his arms and legs, waving them around happily.

It was a few minutes later that someone knocked on the bedroom door. After telling the person to come in, he smiled as he saw that it was George. He walked over to the bed and sat down, smiling at the contented baby. He then looked up to Harry.

"So Harry, what's up?" he asked his friend.

"Hey George, thanks for coming to see me. I've a feeling that some of the family won't want anything to do with me soon. I've had Ginny on my back since this afternoon trying to get me to give Teddy up, and get back together with me. Molly has been hinting about letting her take over Teddy's care and bringing him up," Harry told him. The younger wizard stood up and went around the room, putting up charms. "Just to make sure no one can hear." He answered the unasked question.

"Good idea, and I wouldn't let mum take over, you'll never get a chance to see him." The read head told his friend only semi seriously.

"You're right on that. I wouldn't get a chance. I really need to get out of here as soon as I can." Harry sighed as he stroked Teddy's hand, causing the little one to grab hold of it tightly.

George looked at him closely. He could already see the stress in those green eyes, he wondered what his family had been doing to cause it all. "I don't want to stay around here either. I just don't think moving somewhere else in England would do it though. They'd follow us everywhere. I was planning to go to Hogsmeade and try and find a place there. I want to open up another branch of WWW," he mused aloud.

"You're right, they'll most likely follow me and bug me." Harry chuckled a little.

"What to try and find somewhere in another country?" George asked, only half serious about his suggestion.

Harry thought quietly for a few moments on what George had said. "You know what George, I think you've had one of you brilliant ideas. To get away from here, away from the fame for me." I've already gotten a few owls about working for the ministry and a few marriage proposals. I don't want something that is only based on my fame, I want to work for it. It's also one of the reasons I don't want to go back to Hogwarts, I just don't want everyone staring at me again," he reasoned.

"You're serious aren't you?" George asked, a little shocked. "You do know that I was only joking?" he eyes widening.

Harry chuckled and gave a smile. "Yeah George, I know. But think about it, it would be perfect. I think going into the Muggle world would be the best move for me."

"Well, where ever you go, I shall follow like a lost puppy," he joked. "Now we just have to find a place to live. I think somewhere in America or Australia would be best, since they speak English." He added thinking for a moment.

"George, can you look after Teddy for a little while. I'm going to go to Gringotts and talk to one of their Goblins about my account. I want to see if there are any houses that would be available for us. You're right on either America or Australia." Harry said as he jumped of the bed and went around the room gathering the thing that he would need.

"Oh and Harry, can you see if they can find a place in one of the magical areas for a shop. Also about the legal requirements that I would need to be able to work over seas?" George asked him before he walked out the room.

"All right then, I will. See you in a bit." He said as he started out the door only to stop, turn around and walked back to the bed. He placed a kiss on Teddy's forehead, "I'll start the proceedings for the Adoption as well."

George faked a pout and asked, "hey, where's my kiss?"

Harry shook his head and rolled his eyes. Though he did oblige and give George a kiss on his forehead, just like he had with Teddy.

"Yay!" he grinned waving his hand like he had a mini flag in it. Harry turned and walked out the door laughing.

XxXxX

Harry walked into Gringotts and looked around. It was late in the day, but Gringotts were open until ten at night. Most people went there during the day, only a few went during the later times. Harry walked over to one of the many empty tellers and waited. The goblin looked up as Harry came up to the till.

"Yes, how can I help?" the Goblin asked.

"I would like to have a list of all the liveable homes within America and Australia that are within the Black and Potter accounts. Please consider that I need an available to buy shop, within a nearby magical area. The house will need to be within a Muggle area. We'll also need any legal help to make sure that George Weasley will be able to open a branch of Weasley's wizard Wheezes within another country." Harry told him as he handed over a bunch of Vault keys to be pressed.

"Very well Mr Potter, we shall start immediately, there is only a small form which must be filled for the legality of opening a store overseas. After filling it in it will return here as soon as it is signed, if anything is wrong with anything filled in it will be returned to you with the problems marked. After that he will be able to open a store on any continent in the world. We'll send any results of the search tomorrow morning at the latest. Was there anything else?" he then asked as he handed Harry a form for George to fill out and then started to press each key one at a time on the same piece of parchment so the search for a new home could begin.

Harry nodded, "Yes there is, I want to adopt my Godson Teddy Lupin."

"There are two types of adoption, one is where the child is Blood Adopted into the family, and he is therefore consider you Heir and son legally and by blood. The other is where he is adopted by paper only, he is then your son, but cannot be your Heir." he explained to the young man before him.

Harry nodded, thinking back on what Andromeda said as Teddy becoming his son and heir, "Blood adoption would be best I think, but what would that entail?" he asked.

The goblin handed back the keys and answered, "Blood adopt requires a potion, which is only available from the ministry, they have to keep track of any blood adoptions because of inheritances. The child will still retain any blood gifts from his birth parents, but will also gain any gifts that would be passed down to your own children. The Department of Magical Adoption should still be open for another hour, if you wish to go and talk with someone there for more information."

"I will go and do that then, thank you." Harry smiled taking his keys back and put them away.

Harry walked out of the door and down the Alley.

XxXxX

Harry walked into the Ministry building, using the small entrance that was in Diagon Alley. He went up and let his wand be weight, while he stated his business. He received his badge and was quickly directed to the right lift that would take him to the Department of Magical Adoption.

He entered the department and looked around. He noted that there were only a couple of people abound here. There was one sat at a desk, looking board as she read some magazine. Another was wondering around looking at the plain white walls, murmuring to himself on occasions.

He walked over to the woman reading at the desk and asked softly, so he would not startle her, "I am here regarding an adoption?"

"Oh," she said as her magazine was quickly closed and she took on an important air, "Right, you wish to do a blood adoption?"

Harry nodded with a small smile, "Yes I do."

"Name of the child? How old is the child you wish to adopt? Status of any living relatives?" she asked him as she pulled out a piece of parchment to record the answers.

"Ted Remus Lupin, he was born on the 12th January this year, so he's five weeks, almost. His has a grandmother, Andromeda Tonks, nee Black. She has asked me to adopt and make Teddy my son and Heir after his parents were killed at the Battle of Hogwarts," he answered, having to think a few moments.

"Right, please fill out the rest of this form. Give it back and then we should be able to give you the potion." She told him as she handed him the forms,

Harry took the parchment and quill that she held out to him and went to sit on one of the chairs. He quickly filled out the information that was needed, such as Teddy's parent's names and status. His own name and status, as well as a few other things. He went back to the woman and handed them over.

"Thank you," she smiled and then grabbed a potion and two tubs and handed them over, "for the potion to work you will need to put a drop of your blood into the vial. Give it a gentle shack to mix it, when it goes blood red throughout then the potion is viable. Before giving the potion to Ted Lupin please take a sample of his blood and another when the potion has taken effect. You need both done to record the adoption properly." She informed him.

"Right," Harry nodded as he took everything in.

"The tubs are labelled already. Please place both of your samples into them, Mr…" she paused as she went and looked at the name on the form, her head shot up as she carried on with a reverent tone, "... Potter, you must return tomorrow with the required samples, should you fail to comply an Auror will be sent to investigate any problems," her tone trembled a little as she finished speaking. "It's always a good idea to let the baby take the potion during the night, so any changes will happen while he is sleeping," she added a little tip.

Harry smiled at her and said, "Thank you." he put the vial and tubs away and walked out of the Ministry. Harry walked to the Apparating point and Apparated back to the Burrow.

XxXxX

Harry quietly made his way back to his room, where George and Teddy waited. He was glad that he didn't bump into any of the family as he walked in and saw George sitting on the bed rocking a cranky Teddy, who was now dressed in a plain blue baby grow. Harry smiled at the two of them and walked over and sat down beside George.

"Did he behave?" Harry asked as he looked down at Teddy who was whimpering slightly.

George looked up and smiled, "Yeah he did. He's started to get a little cranky a few moments ago, other than that he's a sweetie."

"Let me do something first," Harry said as he took out the vial of potion and the two tubs he had received, both of them clearly labelled. He opened one of them and using his wand made a pin prick on Teddy's tiny hand. Teddy cried as a drop of blood was coaxed into the tub. He popped the lid back on and sealed the tub. Harry took Teddy from George and rocked his, "shush Teddy, it's over now," he soothed the baby.

"What's that for?" George asked a little curious.

"I have to record his blood before the potion, which by the way could you open for me," Harry started as he hand the vial to George to open, "I need to add a few drops of my blood to that, mix it and then feed it to Teddy. Then in the morning I need to take another blood sample from Teddy in the second tub." Harry explained.

"Ah," George nodded as he open the vial and used a spell to pin prick Harry's finger.

"There, can you gently mix it up, when it goes a blood red color it's mixed." Harry told him, as the potion was at the moment a yellow color.

George nodded and mixed it up, it didn't take long for the potion to change its color. "It's done Harry." He said as held up the vial.

"Accio Teddy's Bottle," Harry said as one of Teddy's bottles zoomed over and landed on the bed before them. "Pour the potion in there and I'll feed it to him."

George did as he was asked and gave the bottle to Harry. Harry fed the bottle to his godson and sighed.

"What's wrong Harry" George asked him.

"I'm really doing it George, I'm going to be a dad. You have no idea how scary that is." He told his friend.

"I don't but I'll be there with you." The red head promised.

"I know," Harry nodded as he watched Teddy drink the potion without fuss, for a moment he wondered what the potion tasted like. The potion was finished and Harry got up, "well, let's get this one to bed and we can continue to talk." He said as he put Teddy to bed.

"What's the potion going to do to him?" George asked as he watched Harry place Teddy into his cradle.

Harry didn't answer the question at first. He spelled the area around the cradle so that only the noises that Teddy made would be heard; he didn't want him to be woken by anything. He went and sat down on the bed with George joining him. "Blood Adoption, Andromeda said that Remus and Tonks wanted me to take teddy and make him my son and heir. Normal adoption would make him my son but not heir, only a blood adoption would do that. The potion will change some of his features to mine." Harry answered him.

"Ah, right," George nodded understanding, "now what about moving?" he asked as he placed a few more silencing charms around the room, so no one could overhear.

"Well, the goblins are going though my accounts and will be looked for premises around America and Australia. I've also asked them to be looking for a shop nearby for you. Oh and that reminds me," he said as he took out the form he was given and handed it over to the red head, "you have to fill out this form and then you'll be able to open a store on any continent in the world. So if you want to expand even more afterwards you can." He added with a smile.

"Wicked," he smiled as he took the from and looked over it for a few seconds, "well, this shouldn't take that long to fill it all out. It'll take me an hour at most." He added and he then looked to his friend.

"That would be good, the quicker the better. I've got to go back to the Ministry tomorrow to submit that last part of the adoption," he told George.

George grinned, "You what Harry, I'm getting really excited about this move. But what about Andromeda, wouldn't she want you close by?" he asked him as he looked towards the cradle where Teddy was now sleeping.

"Hopefully, she'll be all right about it. As long as we have a place where she can visit as often as she can, she should be happy." Harry mushed, hoping he was right.

"Well, I'm going to go and fill this form out," George said as he stood up, "do you fancy a game of exploding snap after I'm finished?" he asked as he headed towards the door.

Harry smiled at him, "yeah, that would be nice. I don't think I'm going to go anywhere near the others for a while. I want them to stew over my words for a while before I talk to them. So I think I'll be staying hidden in here for a bit."

"Hey Harry, don't worry. We'll be out of here soon enough," he grinned as he walked out of the room, breaking the silencing charms and leaving Harry to watch over teddy as he slept.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, please review and tell me what you think about it all so far. Any mistakes that remain are my own.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight, I'm only having a little fun while I've got the chance. Though if anyone wants to let me have Carlisle I'd be happy to take him.**

**Thank you for all the reviews so far, I love them all. This chapter only added another 650 words to it.**

**Thank also go to Dead Feather who has kindly helped me with the rewrite of this.**

**Enjoy the new Chapter Five!**

* * *

The Saviors Wish

**Chapter Five**

Harry was sat on his bed in his room once again. This time he had taken shelter in it after Ginny did nothing but follow him around the house sneering and sniping at him. She also made some derogatory remarks about Teddy and his parents. A few of the remarks had hit too close to home for Harry and he had retreated.

He had only locked his bedroom door against Ginny at first. Then Molly came in trying to take Teddy out of the room and away from Harry. Telling him he should be out enjoying life not looking after a baby. The last straw from her was when she tried to insist that he get back together with Ginny, that the young girl didn't know what she was talking about when it came to now having children. Harry had quickly got her out the room and locked the door again the rest of them. Except for George.

The only noted person within the family at that point was Arthur. The elder Weasley had slipped a note under his door. Since he couldn't get in. Harry had read it with a smile on his face, at least someone was on his side. Arthur had told him to follow his heart in things and not what everyone else wanted. He just wondered what would happen if Molly found out what he had done.

Harry had visited the Ministry with Teddy to take in the tubs and filled out the last of the adoption form. He had done that first thing in the morning, as soon as he had woken up. It was now mid afternoon and Harry was enjoying the time he spent with Teddy in his room.

Harry finished changing him and laid him down on the bed beside him. He smiled as he watched Teddy looking around him. He looked a little different than before. His eyes were now green, but around the edges were the amber color that could only come from Remus. His hair was messier than before, but its natural color was still the sandy brown of Remus. His face was still like before, Andromeda had told him that he looks how Tonks did when she was a baby. It was fascinating to watch as Teddy changed his hair color to green. It was the same color as his own eyes.

The door opened and Harry looked up, then relaxed as he say that it was George. The red head had been to his shop, overseeing the last things that he need to at the shop and packing more of his things.

"How is the tyke?" George asked as he walked towards the bed.

"He's having as much fun as he can," Harry smiled as he picked teddy up to show off his new hairstyle.

"Ah, a most Slytherin colour." he said and then looked at Harry, "Or is it for his new daddy?" he asked a gentle smile on his face.

"I don't know," Harry sighed sadly, "It really shouldn't be me here with him sharing this gift. They should be here celebrating it."

George climbed onto the bed and pulled Harry and Teddy into a hug, "I know that Harry, they should be. But since they're not, you've got to stand in, and to be honest with you I know that you'll do great. Don't forget that I'll be here as well to help you. Where you go I go." He told his friend knowing that Harry had not really grieved for those that had died during the way. George thought he would soon; he just hoped that he would be there for him to offer the same support and comfort that he had offered to George after Fred's death.

"Thanks George," he smiled a little, "oh before I forget. I made you Godfather to him." He added.

"What? Me? Are you sure about that?" George exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm sure. You and your dad are the only ones that have supported me in this so far, though I don't think you should let your mother know that. It just made sense for you to be his Godfather. I don't have a Godmother for him, at one point it would have been Hermione, but not now. I think they need to do some more growing and thinking before I give them that kind of responsibility." He told him smiling again.

"All right then, if you're sure?" he asked again getting a nod, "Excellent I have someone to corrupt with pranks." He added gleefully as he rubbed his hand together in excitement.

"No teaching him pranks until he's four." Harry said firmly.

"All right," he gripped playfully. "So have the goblins found anywhere for us?" he then asked excitement still lacing his voice.

"Well the goblins have come up with three places, here are the folders with the information in them." He said as he handed over the three folders.

George looked through them all, each folder contained a piece of parchment on the house, the area, the shop and the magical area. He saw that there was one in Australia and the other two were in the USA. "The one in Australia is not that large, the house only has two bedrooms, we'll need at least three in the end." He said decisively as he placed that one into his 'No' pile.

"What about the two in America?" Harry asked the red head as he held onto a ting hand with out two of his fingers.

"Well the one in Phoenix sounds nice. The house is all right. The magical area is small, and the shop is good, well within my price range. The only problem that I can see with it is that the Muggle area that the house is in is a close-knit community. So we'll have to do more Muggle things there and be careful about using our magic. I thinks it's a possible at the moment." He said as he put the folder down to look at the last one.

"Well then, what does the last one say?" Harry asked thinking about the one is Phoenix, the place was warm and since he was used to the British weather he was a little unsure if he wanted that much of a change.

"Hang on," George said as he looked through the information that was written. "This sounds like a good place. The one is in Forks, Washington. It has four bedrooms and a basement, which if you don't mind, I could turn into a lab for my inventions. The shop is good as well, already had a number of the commodities that I would have had to buy, things like the shelving and some display unit. It also near the Seattle Magical District which is large and near to one of the schools. So I'd say it's between Phoenix or Forks." George said with a smile.

"After three, say where you want to go, one, two, three," Harry said, as he didn't know where to chose and didn't want it to all be about him. He wanted to make sure that George still could decided where he wanted to go.

"Forks," they both said at the same time.

"Well, Forks, watch out Harry Potter and George Weasley are on their way." George laughed.

XxXxX

Harry had sent word to Gringotts and told them to start the processes for buying the shop. He had been told it would take two days for everything to go though. Harry was going to Andromeda to talk to her about the move. George had one back to his shop to make sure the place would run without him there. He had also gone to talk with Lee about the new shop and how he would have to keep quiet about things for at least a little while.

Harry stepped through the Floo, just about avoiding Ginny who had spotted him as he stepped in. He came out the other end, and smiled, as he didn't end up stumbling. Harry walked out of the study and went to the living room. Andromeda was sat on the sofa, lounging happily with a book in her lap.

"Hello Andy, sorry for coming over so unexpectedly, but I've found a place a house away from the Burrow." He told her as he sat down on one of the chairs and settled the gurgling Teddy in his lap.

"Oh, you've done that quickly." She smiled as she held out her arms for Harry to pass her grandson over to her.

Harry handed Teddy over to her and steeled himself for telling her exactly where he would be moving to, "Well Ginny has been getting rather annoying, and with Molly hinting about giving Teddy to her and taking up with Ginny again, I only have two allies in that house and that's George and Arthur. I don't want to be with Ginny since she's too immature for me, also I thought of her more as a sister than anything. I need someone who has sent he type of things I have, the only one that George could think of that would come close was Draco Malfoy. I doubt that would happen any time soon," Harry laughed a little, he looked at Teddy and said softly, "She also wanted me to give Teddy up. Either to send him back to you or to an orphanage. I wouldn't. I also hope it was what you meant since I have now Blood Adopted him."

Andromeda looked down at the baby in her lap and finally noticed the small changes since she last saw him, "yes it was what I meant. That's what Remus and Nymphadora wanted. He has your eyes," she smiled as she noticed the major change, "though they still have a little of Remus within them, and his hair is as messy as yours." She said as she tried to smooth the short messy locks down.

"Something nice happened this morning, I found out he had Tonks talent. He changed his hair to green." Harry smiled to her.

Andromeda's eyes lit up as another thing from her daughter was passed onto her son, "Oh, you wonderful little boy," she gushed as she smothered kisses over the tiny face.

Harry laughed at her, watching her. He couldn't help but wonder if that was how his parents had been when he had first show magic, "Yes he is."

"Now, where are you moving too, I don't suppose you will be close to London," she asked him smiling as she settled the little boy back down on her lap.

"Well, George jokingly suggested that we move overseas. To get away from Ginny and those that are pushing us to get back together. Not only that but it seems like the family are all walking on eggshells around him. It's like he ahs died as well, as soon as he starts joking nearly all of them look at him with sympathy. So we're both annoyed but I know if I stay too close then they'll follow. So we've decided to move to America." Harry rushed out.

"Well, America. That should be far enough away for you both. I hope I'll be able to visit," she said a little worried about not seeing Teddy that often.

"Andy, he is your grandson, no matter what happens or how far away we are going to be you'll always be that for him. You'll also have an open invitation to come over when ever you wish, and that's one thing I'll insist upon." Harry smiled to her, reassuring her.

"Oh that's good," she smiled, feeling reassured after those words.

"I still have a little shopping to do, need to get things for the new place. We're going to have to go through the magical and Muggle shops in the new place so they would be delivered." Harry said standing up.

"Why don't you go and do what you need, and I shall take care of this little one," she suggested.

Harry smiled, "thank you Andy. I want to get a few more clothes for myself and Teddy, as well as some other miscellaneous items that we'll need. You'll be roped into helping us move you know?" he told her, "sorry that I'm not telling you where we moving to, but you will know soon enough. Now I need to gather some Muggle ID for me, Teddy and George, we plan to travel by plane, it will be harder to track for the Weasley's. This will be George's first time, and mine, you will be coming with us as well, I hope you know."

"I'll look forward to it, I already have a Muggle Passport. Oh you will need a Visa or something like that to move over there. Don't worry, the goblins at Gringotts are very good at supplying those kinds of things, now go and do what is needed, and I'll spend some time spoiling my grandson" she said shooing him away.

He went over to her kissed both her and Teddy and left the two alone.

* * *

**I hope you have enjoyed this chapter, please review and tell me what you all think. Any mistakes that remain are my own.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight, I'm only having a little fun while I've got the chance. Though if anyone wants to let me have Carlisle I'd be happy to take him.**

**Thank you for all the reviews so far, I love them all. This chapter only added another 400 words to it.**

**Thank also go to Dead Feather who has kindly helped me with the rewrite of this.**

**Enjoy the new Chapter Six!**

* * *

The Saviors Wish

Chapter Six

Harry smiled softly as he watched George playing with Teddy once again. The two of them got along really well. Harry and the others were all at Seattle Airport, waiting for the private plane he had hired to be ready. They were having a short flight to Fork's Municipal Airport. It was only a mile away from where the new home was and they wanted to get Teddy there quickly. Not only that, the furniture that he had ordered would be delivered to the house in three hours. He wanted to get there without any delays.

"Will the passengers of Private Flight 244, to Fork Municipal Airport please go to terminal 7b for Boarding," came a sharp voice over the tannoy.

Harry gathered his carry on luggage and turned to George and Andromeda, who had accompanied them. They both picked up their own luggage and nodded to him. Teddy was sitting in his carrier, swinging back and forth as it hung from George's hand. Harry smiled as he walked, hearing the happy gurgling coming from the little baby boy.

"It shouldn't take us too long to get there now," he said to them.

"I can't wait," the red head said, he was looking around at everything, excited at it all. At time Harry thought he was bouncing instead of walking.

"What did you tell you family?" Andromeda asked the excited young man.

George smiled, though it could easily be mistaken for a smirk, "Well, Harry told them yesterday that he was moving out today. That he had found a nice place for him to raise Teddy. I just told them that I found a new shop and a new pace to live, so I would be moving out as well. Mum thinks we are both going to be living around Hogsmeade. She has no idea that we'll both be living in the same house and across the ocean."

"Is that wise?" she asked, a little concerned. She could understand that Molly would be worried about her son and Harry. Especially if they just disappeared like that.

"Ginny was still trying to get me to go out with her again. This time though, she almost managed it. She tried to slip me a love potion. I'm just glad that when I told the rest of them, Ron and Hermione actually had a go at her. Ginny is well and truly acting like a spoilt little brat. Then Molly started in again, sting how I should marry Ginny that she'll be the perfect wife for me and that Ginny would love having Teddy in the family. I finally told them about doing the blood adoption last week, to say they were shocked was an understatement. Molly went ballistic that I did something that drastic and so did Ginny. Ron and Hermione stayed out of it, which I'm glad for, it means that what I said they've taken to heart. But I'm happy with having Teddy as my son, and I love the little one." Harry smiled as he looked back to Teddy who was beginning to fuss a little.

"I'd say be prepared when they do find out though," George grinned at the thought, "wish I could find a way to have a camera or something there so I can record it, should be a good sight to see."

Harry laughed and shook his head, "you would."

They boarded the small commuter plane and buckled down for the flight. Harry was glad he would have a little while to feed and change Teddy. It was also good to get the little one out of his carrier for a while and let him have some freedom. After getting there they would be in a taxi and going to their new home. Harry knew that he would be busy sorting the place out for a while and not able to play with Teddy much for the rest of the day.

XxXxX

George paid the taxi driver and Harry walked up the driveway and unlocked the front door to their new home. Harry walked in carrying Teddy, Andromeda following behind him. Harry went to the living room first and set up a playpen for Teddy to lie in and have a little freedom. Harry hoped he would sleep for a while, since Teddy was now very cranky, he didn't like all the travelling they had done so far. George came in and with Andromeda the two of them went a looked around.

Harry smiled down at Teddy as the baby was happily falling to sleep. He turned around and looked around the large living room. Off to one side were some double glass doors that lead into the dinning room. He walked through and looked around, it was large enough for a good-sized family. There were also an archway here that lead into the kitchen. The place looked nice and modern. There was also a door here and in the dinning room that lead to the back garden. There was also another door that he walked through that lead back into the hallway with the front door.

Under the stairs was a doorway. He opened it and smiled, it was the basement. He could just imagine all kinds of things when George found it and set it up as his own personal research lab. Harry just hoped that he would be able to proof the place so that the house wouldn't blow up at one point.

Harry closed the door and walked up the staircase to the second floor. He saw a small hallway leading to ore doors. He knew that four of the doors led to bedroom, another should be for the bathroom. The last Harry reckoned that it would lead to the attic. He went into the first room, it was large enough for Harry to have Teddy's cradle in there. Just until he was all right to be in his own room. He left the room and had a look through the others. Another was the same, but with no on suite bathroom, like his had. Another room was smaller than the others; it would do for Teddy when he got older.

Harry left the last bedroom and walked into the last bedroom, he could see George sitting on the window seat that was in the room. He smiled softly as he would see that the young man was deep in thought. The window looked down to the bark yard.

"You don't mind if I have this room," George grinned, the serious look that was on his face vanished as he realised that Harry was in the room with him, "I like it and it looks out over the back garden, the room across from this one would be good for you, plenty of room." He added as an after thought.

"Yeah, I agree with you, it's big enough for Teddy and me," Harry nodded, "the room next to mine would be good to do up for Andromeda," he added as he then left the red head to his thoughts.

"Harry?" he heard Andromeda call him.

He followed the sound of her voice and went into another of the bedrooms, it was smaller that his and George's, it was the smaller one he was thinking would be good for Teddy, "What is it Andromeda?" he asked as he walked into the room.

"I think this could be Teddy's room when he is a little older. It will need to be redecorated, but it should be nice enough." she said as she looked around.

Harry smiled at her and said softly, "The last bedroom we have here is yours. When ever you stay, or if you want to, you could move with us," he suggested as the door to the room opened.

George walked in, hearing most of the conversation and added, "It would be nice for a feminine touch to be here as well. We'd love to have you with us, you're family after all."

Andromeda smiled as tears started to form in her eyes as she could tell they would love to have her stay with them, "Oh thank you boys. I don't think I will though. I may occasionally stay here for a few days, for those special days. Living here though, leaving my home, I don't think I could."

Harry went up to her and pulled her into his arms, "Oh Andy, we understand," knowing that she couldn't leave the home where she had spent most of her life not only with her husband, but also with her daughter. There maybe sad memories there, but Harry could understand that there were a lot of happy memories as well.

"Yeah, we do," George said as he joined the hug.

The three let go of one another and went back downstairs as they heard the doorbell ring. It was the deliveries, the men worked in bringing up all the things that Harry had brought while the three of them went into the kitchen, thankful that Harry had the foresight to bring food and things so they could have a drink and a sandwich.

It was almost an hour later when the last of the deliveries were made, and the living room was full of furniture and boxes of ordered items. The three started putting things in their rightful places. Three king sized beds went into three of the rooms, Teddy's was going to be set up as a nursery the next day, since he would be sleeping in Harry 's room for a while longer. Harry also wanted to redecorate the rooms over the next week, using the Muggle methods, as he thought it would be more fun, as the last of the furniture was put in the right place, Teddy started to cry.

Harry went down the stairs, as he had been in his new bedroom putting away his and Teddy's things. He walked into the dinning room where Teddy's playpen had been put up, "Hey Cub, don't cry," he murmured softly as he picked the baby up, "I'll bet you're hungry." He said as he then got a whiff of Teddy's nappy, "and a change as well, Andy?" he called out, "can you fix up a bottle for Teddy while I go and change him?" he asked the woman.

"Of course," she smiled as she went into the kitchen and did as she had been asked.

Harry went up stairs to their bedroom and changed him. Harry talked to him softly telling him of their new home. He knew that the baby would not understand, but it felt nice to talk to him. Harry went back downstairs and took the bottle from Andromeda as she held it out to him as he went past. He went and sat down on the new deep green sofa, sitting right next to George, who was sipping a hot cup of tea.

"Well, I think this is home now, just one last thing to do," George said as he looked over to his friend.

Harry looked up from where he was watching Teddy and asked, "And what is that?" he dreaded the answer.

"Decorate it, and put some pictures up. I have a few special potions that I can put on a picture to make a Muggle copy of it, just need some paper to do it," he mused as he looked around the bare white walls.

Harry smiled as a sense of relief went through him, "I agree, a few pictures up of my mum and dad, Remus, Tonks, Sirius and we can't forget Fred."

George looked down in his lap sadly, "Yeah, can't forget Fred." a small sad smile playing on his lips. "I think Fred would be rather pleased with what we have done, we have pulled a big one over the family, Fred and me never got that chance to pull off something big, just a few small ones." he then grinned as he remembered the better and happier times with his twin.

Harry chuckled as he fed Teddy, "Yes, I think he would." Harry then turned to Andromeda who was sat on the large deep green chair, "you'll be staying the night. I've already contacted the American Ministry to open the International Floo. A Ministry Wizard should be coming tomorrow to sort it all out. So when that is done you can go home that way, " he told her.

She smiled and said gratefully, "Thank you Harry, I'll miss having you so close by, but I'll make sure to visit often. Now then I'll be cooking dinner in an hour, glad you thought to bring food to last a few days." She added as she started drinking her tea again.

"Be prepared," Harry smirked. The other two laughed as Harry then started to burp little Teddy.

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews so far. Please read and review and tell me what you think. Any mistakes that remain are my own.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight, I'm only having a little fun while I've got the chance. Though if anyone wants to let me have Carlisle I'd be happy to take him.**

**Thank you for all the reviews so far, I love them all. This chapter only added another 200 words to it.**

**Thank also go to Dead Feather who has kindly helped me with the rewrite of this.**

**Enjoy the new Chapter Seven!**

**

* * *

**

Saviours Wish

**Chapter Seven**

Harry sat on his bed in his room. He had just finished feeding and changing Teddy. It was only six in the morning and his son had woken up half hour ago screaming. He was about to settle down to try and get a little more sleep, when there was a knock on his bedroom door.

"Come in," Harry called out quietly, as George then walked in.

"Hey Harry," he whispered when he saw the sleeping Teddy, as he went over and joined Harry.

"Hey George, couldn't sleep? Or did Teddy wake you up?" Harry asked him.

"A little of both I think, don't worry though, I was wondering what you'll be doing while I'm working at the shop." he mused to his friend as he settled against the headboard.

Harry thought for a moment and then replied softly, "I haven't given it much thought. There isn't that many options since I am too young and I would rather stay in the muggle world."

"Well, you could always try and go to Muggle School, chose a carer path there. Or you could even work in the shop with me. It might be a while before I can open though, at least a week," George gave him two suggestions.

"I thought about joining you in the shop already, but as much fun as it would be working with you, I don't want to be involved in the magical world. I don't want my fame to get in the way of a good carer or job. So to be honest I think the Muggle way would be the better option. In this world I'm a nobody. I like it like that. I just don't have a clue as to what I would do," Harry said softly as he contemplated the suggestions that George gave him.

"Well, do you want to go into law, medicine, teaching, or something else?" George asked him.

Harry thought for a while again as he looked over towards Teddy's crib. "Well, I wouldn't mind teaching. I think I would like that, I know I loved it when I was leading the DA. That was a lot of fun, but I don't know what I would teach in the Muggle world. I know a little of the sciences, mainly chemistry. We did a few experiments in my Muggle primary school. I know a bit about biology, but being a Doctor. It would be a nice change. As for law enforcement, I don't want to be chasing the bad guys for the rest of my life." He said going through the options that George had mentioned.

"Is there anything else that you would like to do, something that interests you?" George asked him.

"Well, I love history. Not the crap that Binns always droned on about, but history like the Romans, the Bronze Age and the Stone Age, you know that kind. I've always been interested in it. I got that mainly from a Muggles Program called Time Team. I loved watching it, my Aunt was always watching it as well. It's what got me interested in history, ancient history. I just don't think it will be much of an option." Harry told him sharing his love of ancient history.

"Well, you can think more on it later." George said as he yawned.

Harry smiled at him, "Go back to bed George, the man from the Ministry will be here early morning. And don't worry I will be thinking about it more."

"Good to hear, and I think I will go back to bed, night Harry," George said as he got up and walked to the door.

"Night George, or should I say morning," he chuckled, as he watched George leave the room. Harry settled down in his bed to sleep for another hour, then he would be awake and up once again.

XxXxX

It was just past nine in the morning and Harry was in the living room with a wide-awake Teddy sitting on his lap. The two were playing a little game of peek-a-boo. Andromeda was sitting in the chair nearby talking quietly with George about his plans for his new shop. There was a firm knock from the front door and George jumped up to answer it. Whoever it was that was at the door, George invited them in and the two walked into the living room.

"Hello," the man greeted everyone in the room.

"Hello, I am Harry Potter, the red head is George Weasley, and the lady is Andromeda Tonks, and this little tyke is Teddy, please sit down." Harry invited smiling up at the man as he introduced everyone.

"Thank you, my name is Steve Rush, I am here from the American Ministry," he said, his American accent coming through strongly.

"Oh, wonderful." Harry said handing the baby over to his grandmother.

"You need the Floo hooked up to the International Network," he said.

Harry nodded, "Yes, though I would like to ask you about some other things, I want to attend Muggle school, but I have not done so since I was around ten, when I left the Muggle world to go to Hogwarts."

The man nodded and said, "Ah yes, that shouldn't be too hard to sort out for you. Since you are behind the muggle education system, we'll be able to help you catch up, using a spell and potion combination. That should get you on the level in the class which are chosen, and any other Muggle subject you would have taken." he said as he dug around in his pockets. "Ah, here, this will give you an idea of what course you could have taken. Just tap the ones that would interest you with your wand. With those chosen, you will have to come to the ministry between the times of midday and four in the afternoon." he told the teen.

"Right, thank you." Harry said as he looked over the list, wand in hand.

"Now, I am given to understand that one of you have not taken the magical exams to leave school, but there were some extenuating circumstances,"

"Yes that would be me as well, I was not able to attend the last year of school, this year. I had other things to take care of, they were most important." Harry said softly.

"Though I have done the same, I left along with my late brother, since one of the teachers was persecuting a lot of the students. I would like to take my exams, if that's possible." George said, his voice lowering as he spoke.

"I can understand that Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, we have scheduled a time in two days for the magical exams, if you come then, we can also give you the potion and spell work to help catch up with your age group." Steve said a smile on his face.

The two nodded their heads and smiled at him, both saying thank you.

"Right, the last thing for me to do is to hook up the network." he said as he got up, "this the fire place?" he asked as Harry nodded in answer. "Right then." he went over to the large fire place and started a fire in it, he threw in a blue powder and whispered a few words, the fire went blue then green, he then tossed some green Floo powder into the fireplace and the fire went back to normal. "Right, that's done. One last thing," he said as he straightened up and went over to Harry, "This powder is so you can set the grate name and password, if the name has been taken already then the fire will flash red, if it hasn't it will go purple. Then when it is purple set the password," he said as he handed over some purple powder. "Since it will be a international grate, it may take a few minutes to make sure that there are no other grate names the same," he added.

"Right thank you Mr Rush," Harry said as he walked the man to the front door.

Steve left the family alone and Harry went over to George and asked, "Well, what shall we call this place?"

George grinned and suggested, "Marauders Den,"

Harry gave a sad smiled and said, "why not." he went over to the still lit fire place and threw the powder he had been given into the flames, "Marauders Den," he said and sat down to wait. It took three minutes for the flames to go to purple. "Pranksters Paradise." he said to set the password.

"Excellent password," George nodded as he laughed.

"I thought so too, so Andy, would you stay for two more days before going home so you can help teach us what we need so we can pass the exams?" he pleaded with her.

Andromeda tolled her eyes and said, "very well, you will both study hard. George, your lab can be set up now, so I can teach you potions. I'm just glad I got good marks, so I should be able to help you a little."

George went down to the basement and started to set up his lab. Harry went to the bag he had brought with all of his shrunken items, which included the seventh year textbooks that Hermione made him get, as she tried to push him into going back to Hogwarts. They would have to learn fast, and learn well.

XxXxX

Two days later, Harry and George walked out of the exam room, they had been doing exams for the last seven hours, and were exhausted. Harry had gone to the Ministry the day before with his choice of Muggle subjects that he needed to know so he could go to school in the Muggle world. A smiling Andromeda and Teddy met them. Harry went over to his little boy and took him in his arms.

"Hey my little Cub, you had fun with Nana?" he asked the gurgling baby.

"He was waiting for his daddy to come back," said the one called Nana.

Harry froze for a moment and smiled at Andromeda, "thank you,"

"Now, how do you think they went?" she asked them both, not mentioning what she had just said, knowing that Harry was still a little uncomfortable with it.

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, all right, I guess, I would say George did well with the potions one. You know, I have done my N.E.W.T's before Hermione." he then smiled at the thought.

"True, I'm glad that the Wizarding tests are all the same across the world, it would make it more confusing if they didn't do that, thought most of the magical schools over here offer Muggle lessons as well." George said, as he repeated what he had heard from an American witch he had been talking to before they had gone into the exam room. She had been passing through the corridor heading towards the Apparition Testing room, which was next door.

"Good to know, they should do that back in England as well," Harry thought.

"When will you know your results?" Andromeda asked as the reached the Floo room.

Harry smiled, "Well, since me and George were the only ones taking the exams, they will mark them now, and will send the results by owl, we should get them by tonight at the latest, oh and Andy, thank you for all your help, I don't think I would have done too well without it."

"You're welcome, now lets go back home. Though as soon as we get there I am going to my home. You'll just have to send me your results that way, as I want to return home. I've been away far longer than I had planed." Andromeda said as she took some Floo powder and stepped into the flames saying loud and clearly, "Marauders Den, Pranksters Paradise."

The others followed her through the floo. The two watched as she packed up, and when she had packed all the things she had brought with her away she went over to the Floo and Floo back to her own home, after giving the three of the a peck on the cheek. Harry left George on his owned with Teddy while he went and enrolled in the school, taking the courses that interested him. He just hoped that the potion and spell would work and allow him to keep up with the lessons.

Harry and George were sat in front of the TV that Harry had brought, and were now enjoying watching a DVD, Die Hard was the movie of choice. Teddy was asleep in his cradle upstairs; a baby monitor was linked to the living room, should he wake up. Harry went over to the window when he heard a tapping on it, he let the owl in and took the two letters from its leg, and without a rest it flew back out of the window and into the night air.

Harry went over to the sofa and handed George his letter while he just stared at his own, "You know George, I suddenly don't want to know."

George rolled his eyes as he opened his results and read them aloud.

_To Mr George F Weasley_

_We are pleased to inform you or your N.E.W.T results. Each Outstanding it 2 N.E.W.T's Exceeding Expectations is 1 ½ N.E.W.T's, Acceptable is 1 N.E.W.T. The grades Poor, Dreadful and Troll receive no N.E.W.T's_

**Transfiguration**

Written - EE

Practical – EE

Overall - EE

**Charms**

Written -A

Practical - O

Overall - EE

**Potions**

Written - O

Practical - O

Overall - O

**Defence of the Dark Arts**

Written - A

Practical - EE

Overall - EE

**Herbology**

Written - A

Practical - EE

Overall - EE

**History of Magic**  
Written - P

Practical - A

Overall - A

**Astronomy**

Written - P

Practical - P

Overall - P

**Muggle Studies**

Written - A

Practical - EE

Overall - EE

_Number of N.E.W.T's Received – 10 1/2_

_Out of a possible - 16_

_Congratulations on your results. During you Muggle Studies test you were given the opportunity to learn how to drive, which you took part in, you have passed the Driving Test that was given, enclosed is your N.E.W.T certificates and new Driving Licence. Congratulations once again._

_Yours sincerely_

_Teresa Malvern_

_USA Educational Minister_

"You did all right," Harry said as he held his results in his hands.

George turned to face him, putting the certificates, driving licence and letter down, and said, "Yeah, got more than I thought I would. I though with what I got for my O.W.L's I would do abut the same with this, but I did a little better. Right open yours now," he prompted his friend.

"Fine," Harry said as he opened his letter and read out loud

_To Mr Harry J Potter_

_We are pleased to inform you or your N.E.W.T results. Each Outstanding it 2 N.E.W.T's Exceeding Expectations is 1 ½ N.E.W.T's, Acceptable is 1 N.E.W.T. The grades Poor, Dreadful and Troll receive no N.E.W.T's_

**Transfiguration**

Written - EE

Practical - EE

Overall - EE

**Charms**

Written - O

Practical - O

Overall - O

**Potions**

Written - A

Practical - EE

Overall - EE

**Defence of the Dark Arts**

Written - O*

Practical - O*

Overall - O*

You received an extra N.E.W.T for the extra credit question and Practical request.

**Herbology**

Written - EE

Practical - EE

Overall - EE

**History of Magic**  
Written - A

Overall - A

**Astronomy**

Written - EE

Practical - A

Overall - EE

**Muggle Studies**

Written - O

Practical - O

Overall - O

_Number of N.E.W.T's Received - 14_

_Out of a possible - 16_

_Congratulations on your results. During you Muggle Studies test you were given the opportunity to learn how to drive, which you took part in, you have passed the Driving Test that was given, enclosed is your N.E.W.T certificates and new Driving Licence. Your DADA exam was the best on record at the American Ministry of Magic. Congratulations once again._

_Yours sincerely_

_Teresa Malvern  
USA Educational Minister_

"Wow, well done Harry. You did really great," George said. "I think we need a treat, how about tomorrow, we get ourselves a car, each. I have more than enough saved to get one."

Harry smiled, "Why not, will need something to go to school in. Though, there is one thing that I am worried about, and that is Teddy. With me at school and you at the shop, what are we going to do with him, I don't want to leave him with a Nanny or something like that, it's not fair that he has to keep getting used to new people."

"I already thought of that. I'm planning to hire someone in the shop, to help. I can work on products when the shop is closed and you're back from school, down in the lab. So with someone else in the shop other than me, well, I can look after him there. When I was looking around the shop, there is such a great place to set up a little play area for him, so he can have his freedom, and there is a small kitchenette there as well." George told him his plans.

Harry sighed in relief, "thank you George, I'm so glad that I talked to you and that you decided to come with me. I don't think I would have coped alone. Would you mind if I add to the wards over the shop, I just want to make sure you and Teddy would be safe."

George smiled, "Of course you can add to the wards, I understand. And it is nice to know I'm needed, but I think you would have found a way to cope on your own. Anyway back to the movie, I want to know what happens."

Harry laughed a little as he put his things with George's and the two settled down to watch the rest of the movie. "Don't you think that Gruber guy looks like Professor Snape?" Harry commented softly as he watched the film.

"I agree," George said as the two of the chuckled a little, as the both remembering the sacrifices that Professor had made. The two were soon pulled back into the film.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, please review and tell me what you think about it all so far. Any mistakes that remain are my own.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. I'm just messing around for a while.**

**Well. I have totally redone this chapter so it is mainly nothing like the last. I am now happy with it. Hope you enjoy the change. Oh and ignore the other chapters afterwards.**

**Thanks to Dead Feather for the help!**

**Enjoy the New Chapter Eight!**

* * *

**The Saviours Wish**

**Chapter Eight**

Harry pulled into the parking space in his new school. He lifted up the canopy of his new car. Though to be honest it wasn't new, it was an old bright orange Bond Bug 700ES(1). A British made two seat, three-wheel tiny car from the 70s. Harry couldn't resist it when he saw it. He had a more practical car at home for when he learnt to drive better, but he had fallen in love with this one for its unusual design and how easy it was to use. He couldn't help but want to use this one for school.

Harry was a little worried about going to school again, but not because it would be new, but because he was worried about Teddy. He wanted to be there watching over him all the time. Harry knew that if he got in the habit of doing that he would never step foot out of the house unless Teddy was with him or Teddy was all grown up and left home. George would be looking after him and while he trusted George to do a good job, he still couldn't help but worry.

George had told him that he would be popping into his new shop at some point during the day. He needed to have a good look around to see what needed doing before he could open. George wanted to open the shop by the end of the week. Since it was Monday he only had five days to sort it all out.

He got out of the car and unnoticed he placed a locking charm on it. He walked inside, noting that people were staring at him as he went past them and into the Reception. He walked over to the desk and waited a few seconds for the woman there to spot him.

"Hello, you must be our new student," she greeted with a friendly and welcoming smile.

"Yes Ma'am, I am, my name is Harry Potter." He greeted back, a pleasant smile on his face.

"Here are your map, class schedule and the Student Handbook, I understand you are an emancipated Minor, so all forms will have to be signed by yourself, when ever they are required. I hope you settle in fine in the school," she said handing the things over to him.

"Thank you," he said as he put everything but the map away into his backpack, "Bye," he added as he started towards the door leading into the school building.

"Bye Mr Potter." she said as she went back to what she had been doing before he walked into the room.

Harry looked down at the map in his hand. He looked it over as he started walking towards his homeroom. He would have that for about ten minutes before his lessons started up. He turned a corner and bashed into someone, sending him to the ground.

He looked up and saw a cute looking girl. She had short brown hair the flair out at the back a little. Her eyes were what got him; there were an unusual golden topaz colour. There was something that niggled him in the back of his mind.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see you," she said, her voice tinkling like a bell as she did so.

"Don't worry, I was concentrating too much on my map." Harry smiled back at her as he stood up. He got a good look at her and saw something familiar within her eyes that reminded him of Luna.

There was a puzzled frown on her face as she said once again, "I should have seen you, I'm sorry." She then walked off before Harry could reassure her that everything was fine and he was unharmed.

Harry frowned at her as he watched her walk away.

"Hi, you must be the new guy," came a male voice from behind.

Harry turned around to see a young teen, like himself, "Yeah, I'm Harry Potter." He said introducing himself as he got a better look at a new face.

"My name's Eric Yorkie." He introduced himself; he was tall, reminding Harry of a younger version of Severus Snape. The one from the memories he had been given and the same from the pensive. "And this is Jessica Stanley." He then introduced the young woman beside him.

She looked a little stuck up, her voice slight grating on his nerves when she spoke, "don't worry about her, she and the rest of her so called family are all the same, odd, stuck up and too full of themselves."

"I don't understand?" Harry asked her, hoping she would explain a little more.

"That was Alice Cullen, she's a bit odd, spaced out a little iyou get my meaning." Jessica gave a smirk, "She is with Jasper Hale, her adopted brother." Jessica looked at Harry as if to expect some reaction from him. Seeing none, she continued, " and Jaspers twin sister is Rosalie and she is really stuck up, thinks everyone is dirt under her feet. With her is Emmett Cullen, big brute if you ask me. Then last is a dream boat Edward Cullen. Who thinks he is too good to date anyone from this school, turns everyone down. Dr Cullen and his wife adopted them all. They all live together in this huge house just right outside of the town," Harry could hear the jealously and disdain in her voice as she spoke.

Harry looked to Eric and could see that he didn't feel exactly like Jessica did, "Alice seemed nice. If she is like you say, then she could be like a very good friend of mine. Normal is over rated according to her and me. Too boring." Harry told her, not liking her scorn, "And I do think it is something special that Dr Cullen and his wife adopt them all. Must have been a handful with them all being the same age." Harry said, a slight wishful tone in his voice, which Jessica didn't seem to notice.

"Yeah, well they only took them in because she can't have any herself. So nothing special about that." Jessica said, annoyance lacing her voice as the new cute guy in school was paying more attention to the Cullen and Hale family without even meeting them properly.

Harry didn't understand this petty girl in front of him. He wasn't her best friend, was she really always this mean. He wanted nothing to do with her.

"That is business of their family only, and not something that you should be bantering about behind anyone's back. Bad manners, you know. And for another thing, it _is_ really special, raising a child that is not your own as your own, and I know that first hand." Harry almost hissed at her and then he walked away from the pair, not wanting to hear the jealousy and scorn about a family that had a very special bond which he himself whished he had once upon a time.

XxXxX

It was lunchtime and Harry walked into the immense noise of the cafeteria. It was much like the noise of the Great Hall at lunch. Though the place wasn't even half the size. He went over to the counters and picked up want he wanted to eat, reminding himself that next time he would be bringing something from home.

He looked around and saw an empty table; it stood alone from most of the others. He started over there but was stopped when the girl from earlier stood in his way. He looked at her, like he would have looked at a Death Eater, with annoyance and a wish to curse them.

"What do you want?" he asked her, getting straight to the point.

"One, you can't sit over there, that's the Cullen's table, no one goes near it. And two you should join me and my friends, it would be better if you did." She smiled at him, ignoring the look on his face.

"No chance," he said as he then turned away from her and walked outside.

He left Jessica standing there staring after him. Harry couldn't care less about it as he felt the slight breeze of the day. It was a little chilly outside considering it was February, but it wasn't too bad. There were a couple of other people eating outside as well. He quietly cast a warming charm and sat down on one of the benches next to the raised planters and opened up the cheese salad sandwich he had bought for himself.

"Hi, I'm Angela, would you mind if I join you?" came a soft feminine voice next to him.

He looked up and saw a tanned skinned young woman, with soft and kind brown eyes, "yeah, sure, I'm Harry." He said as he moved over a little so she could sit down.

"Thank you," Angela said as she sat down, "I heard what happened this morning from Jessica, I'm sorry she acted like that to you. She really isn't that bad of a person but sometimes she just doesn't think." She said softly as she opened her salad and started eating it slowly.

"There is nothing for you to be sorry about, to me she acted like a jealous idiot and I dislike that in anyone. I don't know the Cullen's, or Hale's or anyone. To me she came across strong on the scorn." Harry mused as he took a bite of his sandwich, finding the cheese a little bland.

"She is jealous I give you that. When the Cullen's first arrived here she tried to get Edward to notice her, didn't work. And when she asked him out, he said no and since then its all Anti Cullen and Hale." She said, "she really can be a nice person at times, but when the Cullen's are brought up it goes out the window and she turns into a green eyed monster," she added as she then looked at him and chuckled.

"What?" he said wondering, why she was laughing?

"I mention green eyed monster and your eyes are green." She chuckled softly.

Harry frowned for a moment until he realised what she had said, "oh," he murmured as he joined in the laughter.

The two went silent for a while as they ate their lunch. Harry found it comfortable sitting there with her. He put away the rest of his sandwich, not wanting anymore of the tasteless cheese and watched those around him. He looked about as people went quiet and noticed five people walking towards the cafeteria side door he had come out of earlier.

One of them was the girl he had bumped into that morning. He watched her closely as she almost danced around a tall blond, that looked as though he was in pain. _'That must be Jasper Hale,' _Harry thought to himself, _'I was right, she has an air around her that reminds me of Luna, wonder what she is like,'_ he added with a small smile.

"Ah, the Cullen's and Hale's, glad we're out here instead of in there," Angela piped up in a whispered voice, "don't fancy listening to Jessica going on about them again, she does it every time she sees one of them." She added, clarifying her reason.

"Can understand that you want to be out here then," Harry nodded, he had only heard it once and he never wanted to hear it again.

He continued to watch as another couple walked towards the door, _'ah, the blond goddess must be Rosalie, gorgeous. Her so called brute looks like one, but that smile is more like a kitten's.' _Harry smiled as he watched them walk through the door, his eye was drawn to the last of the family. And then stayed on him. Edward Cullen was handsome and more, but there was something around him, an aura that calmed and frightened Harry slightly. There was something that was niggling in the back of his mind again, just as it had when he had bumped into Alice earlier.

Edward had chosen that moment to look up and lock eyes on Harry. Harry stilled and stared as he watched the other young teen. The eyes were darker; almost black in a way, though Harry could have sworn that they had been the same golden topaz that Alice had when he had first seen them a moment ago.

Harry watched as Edwards eyes widened a little, as though something had startled him. There was curiosity in those dark eyes and Harry could help but be pulled in slightly. Moments later Harry shook his head, breaking the connection and Edward then carried on towards the cafeteria.

'_Wonder what that was about?'_ Harry thought to himself as he went over the last minute or so. He sat in silence for the rest of lunch, almost missing the bell for next lesson. If it wasn't for Angela he would have been there for a while longer.

* * *

**Well, there you go this chapter totally re-written and different from last time. So please ignore the chapters that come after this one. Read and review!**

(1) http:/ .org/wiki/Bond_Bug to see a pic, just take out the spaces. My Uncle has one of these, there is a picture of me in one with him too, on my 21st birthday.


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. Just having a little fun for a while.**

**Well Chapter nine here is totally new. Written from scratch and not just a rewrite.** **Please Ignore all chapters after this.**

**Thanks to Dead Feather for the help in getting this sorted out.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The Saviours Wish

**Chapter Nine**

Edward parked his silver Volvo in the student parking lot, as he had done sine he and his siblings had started at the school. He looked to Alice and Jasper who had rode with him in his car. Rosalie and Emmett had decided to come to the school a little later. He climbed out of the car, along with the others and locked it. Another day in a line of days. He was too numb to even sigh.

Golden topaz eyes looked around the car park. He frowned and looked over to his siblings, as they too noticed the strange car that belong to an era long gone by.

"Wonder who that belongs to?" Edward muttered lowly, mildly interested to know why someone in Forks would or could possibly get a car like that.

Alice frowned and tried to see if she could find anything out. In her minds eyes there was nothing but shadows of three people, one was small, a baby and two more, adults. "I can't really see anything but shadows, its like they are blocking me." She murmured back, letting Jasper know when she knew that Edward had seen what was in her mind. Alice's gift was much more unreliable than either of the boys, her visions changed too often. But rarely was she able to see nothing at all.

"So, we'll be hearing a lot of talk about someone new then?" Jasper asked aloud.

Edward could hear him trying to calm himself down as best as he could before he walked into the school building. Jaspers control had gotten better but there were days when Edward wondered if this was all too much and too soon. Jasper had it harder than the rest of their family.

"I don't know, I can't tell if there will be someone coming here at the school, just that there are some new faces in town." Alice said with a small frown, why couldn't she see them like the others.

"Don't worry Ali," Jasper whispered to her.

She smiled up at him and pecked him on the lips. "Okay, see you both at lunch," She said as she then left them and went towards her homeroom. Only Jasper and Emmett shared the same homeroom and few of the classes.

Jasper gave a grimace as though he was about to face his own execution and nodded once. He knew that it was a good thing that Emmett would be with him for most of the day. Edward gave a smile as he made his way inside. Hoping that he wouldn't end up with a headache from the hormonal teens that wouldn't shut up their minds. It would be another boring day.

XxXxX

It was lunch and Edward was on his way to Alice's last class, since Mr Gnomes always kept them a little longer after the bell had gone. He saw the others of his family already waiting and wondered if they had left their humanness behind for a while to get there so fast. He gave them a nod as the doors opened.

'_Edward __I __didn__'__t __see __him, __I __can__'__t __see __him __and __I __don__'__t __like __it.__'_ Came Alice's voice in his head.

He frowned at that as she finally walked out of the room. The five of them waiting until the hallway was clear before he quietly asked, "What do you mean?"

"We have a new student here, I bumped straight into him. I normally avoid things like that, even if the person is only doing it subconsciously. It was so strange, I've tried to see more about him, but I get nothing," she answered as she looked at each of them.

"Lets hope this one isn't nosey like the others," Rosalie said softly.

"I've only heard a few surface thoughts about him from others, mostly about his eyes and a scar." Edward told them, "the other things that they gush about is his accent, and Jessica Stanley has set her sights on him to try and turn him against us." He added with a shake of his head.

"Come on, we should get to the cafeteria, I want to see if we can learn anything more about him. I haven't had a class with him yet, have you Edward?" Alice smiled as the five of them went on their way.

"No, not yet anyway," Edward answered her softly.

Jasper and Alice were in the lead once again. Emmett was quiet, holding Rosalie's hand possessively. And Edward was following behind them, trying in vein to block out the thoughts of those around him. Edward looked up as he heard someone say their names.

'_Boy __am __I __glad __to __be __out __here, __I __just __don__'__t __see __why __Jessica __has __to __go __on __about __the __Cullens. __They __haven__'__t __done __nothing __to __anyone, __and __saying __no __isn__'__t __a __crime.__'_ Came the softer thoughts of Angela Webber.

He smiled, she was one of those that he didn't mind hearing. She had a kind mind and it showed through, no matter what she was doing. She had been one of the first to welcome him and his family to the area. Others had coveted them as boyfriend, girlfriend or just looked at them weirdly. But she was one of the few that hadn't.

'_Wonder __what __Harry __makes __of __them?__'_ Angela questioned within her mind.

Edward glanced over to the new student and noticed that he was shorter than Angela, and Edward would think most of the student population as well. Angela's unique smell of paper and Allspice (1) was mixing with all the others that drifted from the cafeteria and around the school. Usually it was off putting, but today it was easy to ignore.

He looked at the new student again. He looked thin, frail as though a sharp blast of wind would take him away. That someone needed to be with him to protect him from the darker side of life. Yet at the same time Edward was feeling he should be wary of him, that there was something stronger wrapped around the kid. It was strange, but he couldn't help but slow his steps and watch them, trying to listen in to what Angela was talking about with him.

To his disappointment, they weren't talking at the moment. Edward realised that Angela had caught him staring at the new kid and quickly turned his head away. Then, against everything he usually did, he took a breath and smelled something new. There was the normal human smell, and all the normal individual ones. He could smell Iris (2) and Jonquil (3) coming from the new student. But there was something else as well, something stronger, something calling to him.

Edward needed to think and figure out why this human called to him. Maybe Carlisle would be able to help him. He only had Art left for the day. He then followed his siblings in to the cafeteria.

XxXxX

Edward walked into the Art classroom; it was bright, lit with natural sunlight instead of just the overhead lights like most classrooms. Everyone took their places and waited for any stragglers to enter. Miss Morningsigh stood in the middle of the classroom as the tables all ran around her. As Edward waited for her to begin the door to the classroom opened again and he was hit with the same scent he had smelt during lunch.

Edward turned to face the door, as did every other student in the room. The new student had just walked in, blushing slightly when he noticed that everyone was looking at him.

"Sorry, got a little lost, turned left instead of right." He said sheepishly.

"That is all right, please sit down next to Edward, so we may begin," she said as she pointed over to a spare seat next to Edward. "You must be the new student Harry Potter," she said as he nodded and sat down, "well today we begin fantasy. So for today and the next month we will be doing a small portfolio of painting, drawings, and others with a fantasy theme to them. I expect you to all try your best, this folio will count towards a tenth of your final grade as all folios do." She told them smiling brightly.

Edward didn't know what he should do; the smell from Harry was going to drive him crazy. Not only did he smell divine, but there was also a new puzzle that made Edward pause. He hadn't realised it earlier, so focused he had been on Harry's scent. But it now hit him like a train, he couldn't hear anything. He had no idea what Harry was thinking about. It was there; he could feel it, small pulses of consciousness and thoughts, but nothing that he could put in any order. It was hard not being able to hear anything. Though Edward thought it would be nice if everyone would be able to muffle themselves, he might be able to have a peaceful lunch without the snide comments coming from Jessica Stanley.

The smell was overpowering still, he couldn't decide what he should do. He could run, as fast as he could and get time to figure why the scent called to him. He could stay, but then there was the risk of jumping at Harry. It would be bad, very bad to do that. Another part of him wanted to grab him and run. Edward closed his eyes, trying to shut out his own thoughts so he wouldn't do anything stupid.

Edward almost jumped out of his skin when he felt a warm and tingly feeling coming through the sleeve of his top. He looked down at the hand and then at the person it was attached to. Those green eyes seemed to pull him in, much like Harry's scent called to him. They were bright, speaking of intelligence and something else, something that was slightly familiar.

"Sorry, didn't mean to make you jump. We've been partnered together." Harry said and nodded towards the teacher who was pointing his pen at other students to obviously move to make pairs.

Edward bit back a groan as Harry's voice lighted a fire within him. He wished time had just stopped. It may have been a normal human voice to everyone else, but to him it was the tinkling of bells, the rushing of cascading water and the rustle of leaves in the autumn mixed into one. The sounds that he always felt were soothing and calming.

He watched at the young man in front of him frown in concern, "are you all right?" Harry asked.

"Yes," he said through gritted teeth. The smell, the voice, they were both driving him crazy, he didn't know how much longer he would be able to hold out before he did something.

"Okay, we need art things, so, I'll go get them." Harry said as he started to stand.

"No, no, I'll do it." Edward said as he practically fled from Harry's presence to the supply closet.

Edward waited until most had come and got for their supplies and then took a few moments alone to pull himself together. He couldn't lose it just yet. He could when he got out of there. He gave a deep sigh and grabbed what he needed for himself and Harry. He went back to his seat and handed Harry his things.

"Thank you," Harry smiled as he took them. "What shall our theme be?" he then asked,

Edward frowned, "theme?"

"Yes, Miss Morningsigh said that we were to work in pairs and have a theme." Harry told him, "didn't you hear her?"

"Sorry, was thinking of other things." Edward answered softly, "You pick."

Harry smirked at him and said, "how about Magic School?"

"Sure," he nodded as he held onto one of the pencil to tightly and broke it. Edward growled at himself for losing his control.

The two worked in almost silence. The only time it was broken was when Harry needed to get up to sharpen a pencil or fetch more paper. Edward immediately jumped up to do it for him. Edward needed to get away from him as much as possible, just staying next to him was almost breaking his control. Not to mention he sort of wanted to do these little things for Harry. It was all very puzzling and he tried not to think about it now.

"Right, I want at least two sketches of your theme before next time," Miss Morningsigh said as the end of the lesson came.

They packed up and Edward once again took care of Harry's equipment, putting it away for the dark haired teen. Edward could see that Harry was getting annoyed by his helpfulness. He just couldn't help it, what ever was calling to him, was telling him to help the teen, to make his life happy and whole. Edward growled at himself as he almost ran out of the room, just to get away from this enthralling teenager. Before he would make himself out to be a fool and an idiot or rather more of a fool that he already had done.

XxXxX

"You're leaving?" Alice said as she stepped up behind her brother as he waited at his car for them.

"Just for a while, I need to be able to regain my control. I just don't understand it." Edward said as he turned to face his sister.

"I only know that you will in time." She told him. "Go, run, hunt, and I'll tell the others." She told him.

Edward gave her a quick nod and handed over the car keys. He then walked off towards the forest, breaking out it a run as soon as he could. There he could be free from the smell, the sounds of this new student.

XXXXXX

**Well ****there ****you ****go ****another ****chapter ****for ****the ****rewrite. ****I ****hope ****you ****have ****enjoyed ****this ****one. ****Please ****don****'****t ****forget ****to ****ignore ****the ****chapters ****that ****come ****after, ****they ****are ****all ****going ****to ****be ****changed ****a ****bit ****more ****drastically ****than ****those ****before ****chapter ****eight. ****Read ****and ****review!**

I know these aren't really the smells and what they mean, but it was close enough, since I couldn't find much info for scent unless you could count the very basics, love, passion and that. I wanted something that meant a little more, so hence the meaning of flowers.

(1) Meaning of flowers – Allspice – Compassion.  
(2) Meaning of flowers – Iris – Faith, Hope, Wisdom and Valor.  
(3) Meaning of flowers – Jonquil – Love me, Desire for a return of affections.


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight, I am just having a little fun with them both.**

**This isn't beta read, so any mistakes remaining are mine. I am sorry for how long it has taken me to get another chapter up, November was fun with the NaNoWriMo and I got to 126k words by the time it ended (30 days of madness, but WOW it was fun). December so far has been hectic since my family has all been ill and some still are so I am running around caring for them at the moment.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

George walked over to Teddy, who was sitting in the car seat that Harry had brought on Saturday, so that when they were out using the cars it would be safe for them to drive the little baby boy around. The didn't want anything bad to happen to him, even though they had both charmed the cars with the recommended list from the American Ministry.

"Well, Teddy my boy," George smiled down at the yawning baby, "Are you ready for your first adventure?" he asked.

"Goooooo!" Teddy shouted in answer.

"Right, I'll take that as you being tired and not caring at all what you do as long as you can sleep." George chuckled as he picked up the carrier and walked out to the car, locking the house behind him.

He strapped the carrier in the car, activating the spells that were weaved around the car. He climbed into the front of his yellow thunderbird and started it up, gently driving out of the driveway, he was happy that there was enough space for two cars.

He turned on the radio and listened to the music that came out of the speakers. He tried to sing along to the music, but the words were never right, and the slightly off key tone he used made little Teddy laugh in the back.

"We're going to my shop, we're interviewing people, hope you have a game face kid, we want to weed out the idiots." George talked to the child as he drove through the streets heading towards Seattle to the magical parking lot. It had been a surprise that the Magical World was more willing to use Muggle means that the Wizarding world back in England.

Soon George was walking into the shop, it was still dusty, since he hadn't cleaned it properly, "well little man, shall we get you settled and I'll clean up, we should have our first prospect friend in soon." he told Teddy as he walked to the back of the shop and set up a small area for Teddy to play and sleep.

There was a knock on the door of the shop, and George left little Teddy to play with his feet. He opened the door and ushered in the young man.

"Hello, I'm George." George introduced himself.

"Mathew," said the blond hair man.

The went to the back, where Teddy was and sat down, "well, tell me about yourself?" George asked.

"Well, I graduated from the Salem Institute of Magic last year, have been looking into an Apprenticeship in Potions, but haven't found a Master that suits my tastes." he told him.

"Right," George said, not impressed by the young man before him. "Carry on please," he said politely.

The young man carried on talking about himself, making himself sound very important and worth his weight in gold. Though George wasn't buying it.

"Right, thank you for coming, if you get the job I will be in contact by the end of the day." He said smiling as he watched the young man get up and leave the shop.

"Well Teddy, he was boring. Didn't once ask about the shop, you or what his duties might be, any one who was serious about a job would ask those questions wouldn't they. Well let's hope the next one is better." George said, "I want someone who can take the initiative."

While it was quiet George fed and changed Teddy, to make sure he wouldn't cause any problems while George was talking to people. There was a knock at the door and George put Teddy back into the playpen, he opened the door and let in a small young woman.

"Hello, I'm Tessa Liones," she smiled at him shyly.

"Hello Tessa, I'm George, come in and sit down, would you like some Tea?" he asked her softly.

"Oh, no thank you, and it's nice to meet you." she smiled as she walked into the back and saw Teddy, "Oh," she said as she went over to the play pen, "Who is this little one?" she asked the red head behind her.

"That's, Teddy, he is my friends son, he's at school at the moment, so can't take care of him during the day, so I said I would." he answered as he sat down.

She went over to the chair and sat down herself look a little nervous at the man before her. "That's a nice thing you are doing," she said.

"I own him a lot, and this is the least I could do to help him. He is going to Muggle School," he told her.

"Oh, that's nice, I went to Muggle school for a while, to learn business administration," she smiled.

"Oh, now that is a good, tell me a little about yourself?" he asked her, a gentle smile on his face.

"Well, there isn't much to know, I graduated from Michigan School of Magic two years ago and then went to Muggle school for a year to do Business Admin, which was a lot of fun." she replied, "Can I ask a few things?" she asked shyly.

"Yes, of course you can," George smiled at her, reassuring the timid witch.

"Well, I want to know what my duties will be? I have noticed that the shop isn't ready for opening yet, either, so what would need to be done before hand?" she asked as she looked around her.

"Excellent questions, I will be teaching you a few of the potions that are used in some of the products, I'll also be using new spells, which I will be testing out myself, so there is nothing to worry there, but you may hear a few explosions around the place, though anything too dangerous will be done in the lab that I have at home, but I will be setting up another here, so I can do a few things here, since I live in a Muggle neighbourhood. I have already got a high number of the stock already to be set up here, just doing the last of a few things, which are a few snack boxes. This place does need cleaning, and I was hoping that you would help with that, since my friend is at school, Teddy will be in the shop with us, I'll take care of him, so you don't have to worry about that. When this place is clean I will start bringing over the stock to fill up the shelves." he explained to her, "Will that be alright for you?" he queried.

"Yes, though I don't mind helping out with Teddy sometimes, he looks adorable," she smiled at him, after giving a quick glance to the playpen, a soft smile on her face.

"I have another shop open in Diagon Alley in London, been open for over a year now. Doing rather well, so I decided to open another, was going to do it near my old school, but Harry moved here, I followed, and got this place." George told her.

"Yes, I know, I have a cousin who goes to school over there, a first year at Hogwarts, I know there was some trouble at the beginning of the year, but that has been cleared up now. So I do know of WWW over in England. He sent me a few things. I know he will be jealous that I have met you," she laughed.

"Nice to know I have a fan," he smiled happily.

"Yes, he was grieved when he heard your brother had passed away," she said sadly, a polite and small smile on her face.

"A lot of people were," he nodded slowly. "Well," he smiled, "I think I have made up my mind about who I wish to hire, you have the job, I shall put up a notice to say the job has been filled, that is if you still wish to take it," he said holding a hand out for her to take.

"Oh, yes," she grinned as she took his hand, "thank you."

"Well, be here tomorrow at ten, we will be aiming to open on Friday, I'm not one to hang around too long." he smiled at her as he walked her to the door and let her out.

"Thank, I know I will learn a lot from you," she said as she walked off down Seattle's version of Diagon Alley, Dorvan Street.

George walked back into the shop and over to Teddy, "well tyke, what do you think?" he asked the baby.

"Gaaaa goo," he answered, a bit of dribble running from his mouth.

"I'll take that as an 'I don't care'," George smiled, wiping the dribble away.

He walked over to the shop front and put a sign in the window saying the job had been taken. He went around the shop and to the back room, where there was a small stairwell that led down to a basement area, he quickly set about putting up wards and protection against the things he would eventually be doing in there, he didn't want to do his normal experiments here, since it wouldn't be as protected as the one at home, but he still could make the other potions that he needed for some of his products. He also wondered briefly if he would be up to the task of teaching Tessa about the potions that were used in some of the candies, it had been Fred's job to teach them to Lee.

When he finished he climbed the stairs one again, happy that Teddy had fallen to sleep after he left the little baby. He gently picked him up and placed him in his carrier. He walked out of the shop and looked to the front of it and grimaced, it needed work as well. It definitely needed an infusion of bright and cheerful colours. He locked the place up and went to find his car in the magical car park. It was getting a little late, and he wanted to make sure he would be home when Harry got back, so he could find out how his first day at Muggle School had gone.

XxXxX

Tuesday shone bright and early, though the cloud cover was the same, George was in a good mood when he packed up the things he would need for the shop, he said goodbye to Harry as he went to school, to confront the lad called Edward. He put everything in the car; Teddy went in as well, secured in his car seat. It didn't take too long for George to reach the shop, it was half nine, and as he walked down the street with his stock following neatly behind him in a levitated line, and Teddy's carrier hanging off one arm, he saw Tessa waiting outside the shop, she was looking around, most likely waiting for George.

"Hey Tessa, bright and early," he smiled at her as he unlocked the shop and let her in first.

"I thought it would be a good thing, so we can get started earlier, and make sure this place is ship shape by the time Friday comes." she smiled at him as she watched the boxes fly through the door and settle down into the front of the shop.

"Well, first thing first, lets get this place cleaned, and as my mum would say, use a broom, mop and bucket, it's will get the dirt better than a spell." he smiled as he went to one of the boxes, he grabbed a number of things and placed them on the Floor and enlarged them. "Brooms, mops and buckets, they maybe better than a spell, but it does not mean that we do it by hand," he smiled as he started to charm them to work around the Floor, the mops only doing an area after it had been swept. "Right, Tessa, can you start spelling the walls clean, while I get Teddy settled, it wont take long, and then I'll be back to help you." he said.

"Of course," she smiled at him and set to work.

The day went slowly as they cleaned the place from top to bottom. After it was cleaned, he took Tessa down to the basement and got her to help set up the lab, she asked a few questions about the potions she would be learning, and after they had finished, he went back up top, with his assistant following him. He went over to the bag he had brought with him, that carried mostly all of Teddy's things. He rifled through it, coming up to want he wanted and pulled it out.

"This note book contains all the recipes that we use daily, it also lists all the items we have, the charms on them, and such. It also has ideas for future products. You can study it when ever you are in the shop, to learn the recipes that you will eventually be brewing, I'm sorry but I will not letting it go out of the shop, as it is rather precious to me, this was Fred's, he kept a detailed journal of all the things we made, all the pranks we pulled, then he made this, a recipe book, you could say, for what we had made before his death." He told her handing the deep green leather bound journal over to her.

"Thank you, I will take care of it I promise," she said solemnly.

"I know you will." he smiled softly, "Right, you have a good read through a few of them, I am going out to the front to put up a black curtain, so no one can see the shop front," he grinned as he walked out of the shop.

Soon enough all the natural daylight that poured into the shop disappeared, and only the candles and lighting charms kept the place lit. It was almost an hour later that George went back in the shop. Little Teddy was now resting peacefully in Tessa's arms, drinking a bottle of milk.

"Thanks for taking care of him." he said as he leaned against the counter watching her.

She looked up and replied, "don't worry, he is a darling." she smiled.

"I have done the front of the shop, but no one can see until opening day," he smiled. "Tomorrow, we shall decorate the inside, be warned the colour will be bright, very bright." he told her.

"Right, shall have to remember my sunglasses then," she laughed.

"Yeah, good idea. Maybe we can hand something like that out, hummmm," he thought to himself. "Idea, will work out the kinks later, thanks for that." he smiled down to her.

"Your welcome, I think." she chuckled as she burped Teddy.

Half-hour later, the two parted ways and went home. The next two days were filled of much the same though now, they were setting up displays, stocking shelves, after they had decorated the inside the Weasley red, as Harry had called it, and green, Lily's and Harry 's green, as George teased to Harry. Those two together weren't to bad, which was until he added the bright yellow, turquoise and a little neon pink. Thankfully the pink was only for the prices.

Teddy's little play area had been decorated, and George had put a few pictures up of Harry, Tonks, and Remus, and at Harry 's instance, of Fred and George. Tessa had brewed a few of the recopies, learning how they went into the sweets, and how they were made. She was learning a lot, and already had a jealous cousin from England wanting to know everything, which she would tell.

It was Thursday; the light outside was fading, though they couldn't really tell. They were ready to open the next day at ten, Harry had been able to get the day off from school. And he had ready the glasses for people, four of them would lead the wearer to a gift prize. The others would just randomly change lens colour, letting the wearer see in different colours.

"Well, tomorrow we open, are you ready for it Tessa?" George asked her.

She smiled over at him and replied, "Yep, I'm really excited,"

"Good, don't forget, tomorrow is a nine o'clock start," he said, "Harry is having Teddy tomorrow, and he will be there for the opening." he told her. "I wonder if anyone will turn up,"

"I would say so, I've heard a lot of talking on the street, those that have visited Diagon Alley in the last year, know of your shop there, and I know a lot of school kids that wont be going to school tomorrow, so they can come and see." she reassured him.

"Good to know," he said, "now, lets go home, and get a good rest, we may need it. I still have some extra stock to brew for tomorrow."

"I have seen the glasses as well, they are nice." she smiled at him as he packed away Teddy's things.

"Four of them will be able to see a message around the shop, they win a prize." he told her.

"Really, that will get people into the store." she said as they walked out of the shop and into the street. "Goodnight George," she told him.

"Goodnight," he replied as they walked their separate ways.

XxXxX

It was Nine o'clock and George and Tessa were in the shop putting away the extra stock that he had made the day before, away in the backroom. The glasses that George had done were sitting in the basket next to the door, ready to be handed out to each person who came into the store. As the minutes ticked down, the two went a little on edge, the quickly went and changed into the stores unusual uniforms, which were red trousers for George with a red shirt, for Tessa it was a red skirt, or trousers if she wanted them, and a red blouse, the robes were green, and around the trim of the robes was turquoise. The colours were bright to say the least, but went well with the decor inside the store.

At the George's watch rang ten, he got up, Tessa went to the store entrance and waited for people to start coming in, so she could hand out the glasses fairly. He went outside, and almost gasped when he saw a large crowed gathered around his little shop. This was something he had regretted not doing with Fred, opening their first shop like this.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," he smiled at the crowed as he went onto the tiny little stage he had placed before his shop, that was still hidden beneath the black covering, "Thank you for a wonderful turn out. Now, when you go into the shop, be patient, as you will be given a gift from me to you. They are glasses, to help shield your eyes from the decor inside, which as my assistant tells me, will defiantly be needed. This is for today only, four pairs of those glasses have the ability to see a message spelled around my shop, and those that can see the message and read what it says will get a little prize. Now without further ado, let me say, Welcome, to the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes," he said as he banished the covering, and let all see the red and green signs of the second WWW.

George moved quickly into the shop, followed by many others, he smiled as he watched Tessa hand out the glasses. It wasn't long before a little girl yelling, "There's something funny on the wall mommy", grabbed his attention

"Hello there little lady," George said as he went over to her and knelt down, "Can you read what it says?" he asked her.

"Sending toilet seats is fun, but not mother approved," she told him.

"Well done sweet heart." he smiled at her, "Come with me, and we shall get your little gift."

He led the girl and her mother over to the counter, he picked up one of the gift parcels that had a skiving snack box, a trick wand, some canary creams and a few other items and handed it to the little girl, "here you go," he said smiling down at the little girl. "Here, this is a list of what is inside and what they all do," he then said as he stood up and gave her mother a list.

Thank you" the mother smiled.

"Mommy, can I get something else as well, please mommy," the little girl begged as the two went and walked around the shop some more.

"We shall see," she replied.

Another three cries went up, two teenagers and one from an older man. A lot of things were brought, and George had to restock the skiving snack boxes a few times, along with the fake wands. To George and Tessa the day was a wonderful success.

* * *

**Well, here you are another chapter, sorry for the delay again, and I hope that you have enjoyed this little chapter about what is going on with George. More to come soon I hope.**

**If there are any more mistakes please tell me and I will try and correct them as soon as I can.**

**Please read and review and tell me what you all think, would love to know.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight, I am just messing around with the characters a little bit.**

**Sorry for taking so long in updating this, been a little busy with real life. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, I love them all.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 11

Harry stood by his car, waiting for Edward to arrive at school, in his hand was book, he was going to try and get a little more of the reading done for English, though his mind was on what he would say to Edward when he saw the other teen. He waited, watching as two Cullens and the Hales arrived in their cars, noting that Edward was not with them. He watched them as they stared at him, he could see that the stares, while not all hostile, they were definitely a little unfriendly. The bell went for class, and Harry walked away. He looked around at lunch and after school, and still could not find Edward.

It went on for the rest of the week, each day Harry would wait by his car, hoping that Edward would show up, when he went into Biology, he was not sitting in his seat, Harry became a little worried, worried that, like George had suggested, he was ill. He would just have to wait.

On the Friday, George's shop was opened, and Harry had gotten leave for the morning lessons to watch his friend celebrate, with little Teddy gooing and gaaing in his arms, trying to clap his hands together, mocking what those around him was doing.

Harry went to school a little late that day, and when it was over, he stood by his car once again, and watched as the Cullen and Hales went to their cars, he consider for a brief moment of going over there and asking if something was wrong with Edward, but decided it would not be a good idea. So with a sigh he got into his car and drove home, eagerly waiting to hear how the first day of George's opening had gone. And how Teddy had behaved while the shop was busy with customers.

XxXxX

When Harry arrived home and opened the front door, he heard someone moving around in the kitchen, taking his wand out from the secret seam in his shirt sleeve, he walked cautiously to the kitchen, and with a stunning spell on his lips he sneaked in, giving a huff as he say Andromeda.

"Oh, Harry, how was school?" she asked as she heard the huff and turned towards him, smiling at him in welcome.

"It was good, I am getting the hang of the Muggle subjects." he smiled back as he went over to her and gave her a hug.

"Good to hear." she grinned as she hugged him hard, she had missed him, and the occasional letter by Floo, or even Muggle post was not enough for her. She had seriously considered moving with them, but she had said no because she didn't want to leave her home.

"What are you doing here? I thought you wouldn't be coming for a visit for another week." Harry asked her pulling back so he could look into her warm eyes.

"I wanted to make a special dinner for George, it was the opening day, and yes Harry I was in the crowd, as well, he looked so handsome up there, a very nice looking business man." she chuckled, "though, he needs better choice in colours, but somehow I don't think it will change,"

Harry laughed, "I couldn't agree more, but without the colours, he just is not George."

"There is something else I needed to tell you, and George when he comes home," she added softly as she went back to cooking the Muggle way.

"You want to say when he gets home?" he asked her.

She nodded her answer, "it would be best, plus I don't want to say anything until after our little celebration."

Harry smiled at her, "I can understand that, he needs this, I think, I know he misses Fred a lot, but he couldn't say with his family, because they all acted like George had died as well, or that he was a walking corpse, he needed to get on with life, and wouldn't have been able to with his family around every moment of every day, reminded him of Fred ever few seconds with they way they treated him."

"That I know, Narcissa is a bit better with my, Draco is still tiptoeing around, I think Narcissa is about ready to find someone for him to marry, though I am trying to get her to leave him be about it and to let him chose who he wants to be with," she smiled.

Harry helped Andromeda prepare the special meal, and set the table, he had conjured a few streamers and balloons in the dinning room. The meal was set and Harry heard the Floo open and someone step into the living room. George made his way into the dinning room, smiling as he saw the meal, streamers and balloons.

"Thank you," he said as Andromeda took Teddy from him.

"Right, now come on and enjoy the meal, and well done George, it was a wonderful opening." she said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Yep, it was funny watching some of the parents hair and clothes turn different colours whenever they stepped into the store." Harry added as they sat down at the table and Teddy was placed in a playpen, for what Harry had dubbed tummy time. The little six almost seven-week-old baby was starting to push himself up a little with his arms whenever he was on his stomach.

The three talked and chatted about the shop, and how school was going for Harry, George also had to mention the problem with Edward Cullen. She had told him not to worry and things would sort themselves out on their own.

XxXxX

Andromeda came back down the stairs after bathing and changing Teddy, she had enjoyed putting him to bed once again. The two boys, as she called them in her mind, even though they were no longer that, they had both seen to much to be boys, but to her they always would be, and she had come to care for George, like she had for Harry. The two were on the sofa, flicking through the TV channels. She walked into the room and sat down.

"I need to tell you both something now." Andromeda said softly.

"What is it?" Harry asked, a little worried about what she could say.

She smiled at them, "The rest of the Weasley know you are not in Hogsmeade, so far they don't think you would have gone overseas. But they will start looking over hear, I hear Hermione Granger is already questioning Lee, at the shop in Diagon, he has tried to divert her, but I think you may have to send a letter home soon." she told them.

The two nodded, and George said, "If I do it now, could you send it on by owl post when you go back." he said.

She nodded and George got up, went to his basement lab and got some ink, quill and parchment. He quickly made a copy of his and Harry's N.E.W.T results. Without the name on the bottom, so no one would be able to tell where he had been tested.

_To Mum, Dad and the rest._

_Me and Harry are fine, we have found a wonderful place to live, and I have opened my new shop like I said I would, Harry has gone to Muggle school, I think he is doing well, though it has only been a week, I have sent you our N.E.W.T results, I decided it would be nice to take them, I think I did well, Harry went and took them a little early, he did really well._

_We are safe where we are, I had to leave as you all acted as though I was dead as well as Fred, I needed time with you, to try and remember that life went on and all you did was tip toe around, just because Fred had died, didn't mean that I had as well, yes he was really important to me, but I know he would not want me to mope around for the rest of my life, so I am getting on with things._

_And as for Harry, well you wanted him to marry Ginny, saying it was his parents all over again, well he is not James Potter, he is Harry, he is a young man that has seen so much in his short life that he can no longer connect with people younger than himself, because he sees them as immature, and I tend to agree as far a Ginny is concerned, she tried to use a love potion on him for Merlin's sake. She also said to get rid of Teddy, Harry loves the kid as his own, and as far as Andromeda and Harry are concerned he is that kids dad, in blood, heart and soul. He loves the tyke, and I have to say, so do I._

_Please, leave us alone, if you want to send something to us, send it to Andromeda, she had been an item that can send mail to us, which was Harry's idea, so sorry I don't have one for you guys, but we do want to be left alone, to make our mistakes, to make a life for ourselves. When we know you will not interfere, we may tell you where we live, until then, you have no chance of finding out._

_Love George, Harry and the Cub, Teddy._

George passed the letter to Harry who smiled when he read it, knowing it contained nothing but the truth, except the way to contact them. He nodded to his friend and handed it over to Andromeda, who put it away.

"Just say the way you contact us is through one of those transporting chests, I think there are some in the Potter vaults, just get one, and send the other to me. It will send any message instantly." Harry told her, a he wrote her a permission slip, using his blood and magic so that she could go and retrieve the items from the vault.

"I will, now, I shall leave you both be, and deliver this letter. But I will only do so after I have got the items and sent you one." she said as she readied herself.

"Come back soon Andy," Harry and George said as they got on either side of her and hugged her goodbye.

"I will be back to visit soon," she said kissing them both and leaving through the Floo.

"You think they will take the warning?" Harry asked the red head.

George thought for a moment, "They may do, I am serious, the longer they try and interfere the less I will want them in my life, I want to live my life the way I want, and I know you feel the same."

Harry smiled, "yeah, living it the way I want. A novel concept, everything controlled my life. I wont let it again."

George nodded and got up, going over to the shelves he looked through the films and picked one, Jumpin' Jack Flash, with Whoopi Goldberg. "Lets watch something funny for now, tomorrow I want to watch Die Hard With a Vengeance." he smiled as he put the DVD into the player and went and sat back down.

The two watched the movie, though Harry was trying to do a little of his weekend homework.

* * *

**Well, I do hope you have enjoyed this chapter, please read and review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight, I am just having a little fun with them.**

**Sorry for taking a while, real life is a little busy at the moment.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Harry was sat at the lunch table, on the Monday, with Jessica, Mike, a blond boy that reminded Harry of a softer version of Draco Malfoy, Eric, Tyler, who was tall and a little cocky, and a tall Asian looking girl called Angela, who was shy and quiet. He tried to ignore it when the Cullen's and the Hale's walked in, he did note that Edward was not with them once again. He gave a brief thought that the teen had moved away, since he had been gone a week.

"We have Prom near the end of the year, we have just come up with a theme, which is going to be Monte Carlo, I don't know who chose it, but they said, its Tux and gowns for the clothes." Jessica smiled, a little roll to her eyes as she spoke.

Harry groaned at the thought of having to dress up, at least this time he had the option of not going.

"What's wrong Harry?" Angela asked, a look of sympathy flashing over her face.

Harry looked up and gave a small smile, "at my old school, three years ago, we had a Yule Ball, formal wear only. I had no choice to attend either. I hated every moment of it, and lets just say my date went off with someone else. Not that I minded at the time,"

The others around the table laughed, "What about this, will you be going?" Mike asked.

"Not if I have a choice, I plan to spend the night at home with a good film," he laughed.

"How boring, this is going to be the best thing ever," Jessica said, "Its practically a rite of passage."

Harry shook his head and rolled his eyes, "Went though something like that once, never again."

"Lets get away from Prom, I don't want to think of it either," Mike smiled a little.

"Right, so anyone up for going to Le Push after school on Friday?" Eric asked a grin on his face when he said 'Le Push'.

Harry frowned a little, "Le Push?" he asked.

"It's a beach near here, we go down for the surfing, want to come?" Jessica asked him.

"I'll go, but not for the surfing, is it alright if I bring a friend or two?" Harry asked, deciding to take a little chance, and maybe have a little fun.

"Of course, it will be nice to have someone to talk to," Angela smiled at him, "I don't surf, the others all do. So if you don't mind, maybe you will keep me company?" she wondered.

"Sure," he smiled at her, she seamed really nice, he had only talked to her a little the week before, since his mind was mainly on Edward Cullen.

"Great," she grinned happily.

The bell sounded around them and they all got up and went to their next class.

* * *

Harry walked into his last lesson of the day, and stopped dead when he saw Edward sitting at his desk. Harry shook himself and quickly moved to take his own seat next to the handsome teen. The lesson started and the slides were handed out for the lesson.

"Hi, my name is Edward Cullen," came Edward's smooth voice.

Harry turned to face him, "hello." he was a little weary of the teen.

"Sorry, for my behaviour last week, I have been ill." he apologised.

Harry nodded, "so that was why you were away for the week?"

Edward smiled, "yes."

The two worked quietly with one another. When the lesson was over, Harry walked to his locker to get out the books he wanted for the homework he would be doing later on. Edward following him, almost silently. Harry took out his books and turned to face the young teen.

"Your different," he heard Edward say softly.

"Different how?" he asked as he looked up into Edwards eyes.

"I..." he trailed off.

"Your eyes?" Harry wondered, as he noted that they were a golden colour.

"What about them?" Edward asked a little wary.

Harry looked at him and said, "They are golden, but they were black the first time I meet you, what happened?"

"Oh, erm, the light, erm..." he started to explain then rushed away.

"Hey!" Harry called after him and he went to try and catch him up.

Once again Harry was chasing the teen through the corridors, only to find when he got outside that he had disappeared once again. Harry huffed as he strode to his car and got in. He was annoyed once again by the teen called Edward Cullen.

* * *

**Well, what do you all think? I know it's a bit too much like the film and that for the Twilight stuff, but don't worry that will change soonish.**

**Read and review and tell me what you all think.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. I'm have a little fun, while I can!**

**Well, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Thank you all so much for the reviews so far.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 13

Harry said goodbye to George and kissed Teddy goodbye as he went outside into the frozen air. He took two steps towards his car and slipped on the ice, landing hard on his bum. Harry got up and groaned as he rubbed his backside. He went to his car and got in. He started it up and slowly backed down the double driveway. He turned into the street and made his way to school.

Harry turned on the music when he stopped as some lights, he turned on the CD that was in the player, listing to Muse's Black Holes and Revelations album. He drove carefully, he could feel the wheels of the car skid and slip on the icy road.

He turned into the car park of the school and was glad that he had made the small journey in one piece. He shut down the engine, gave a shaky sigh and got out, picking up his bag from the passenger seat. He slammed the door shut and walked away from his car towards the school, once again after taking a few steps he slipped on some ice. Landing on his back, and banging his head against the hard and unforgiving ground.

He heard someone laughing nearby as a hand was shoved into his face. He grabbed the hand and was helped up. He turned to face his helper and smiled when he saw the friendly face of Angela.

"You need some better shoes, something with a better grip," she advised him.

Harry chuckled, "Yeah, I think I do as well, didn't know it would be this bad," he admitted as the two walked into the school building.

Harry almost fell a few more times until Angela decided it would be better for her to keep him upright by putting her arm through his.

"Ah my wonderful saviour, thank you." he said as they finally made it across the car park.

"You welcome." she laughed.

Harry smiled as they went to their respective classrooms.

XxXxX

The day was bitterly cold when ever he went outside, and now that the day was over, Harry could not be more thankful that to be on his way home to curl up in front of a roaring fire. He walked across the parking lot and to his car, slipping every now and then, just able to keep himself upright. He got to his car and put his bag on the bonnet, as he looked through it to try and find his keys.

Harry felt eyes staring at him and he turned around, only to make eye contact with Edward, who was standing by his car, his siblings around him. They stared for a few moments, until Harry shook his head and went back to searching for his keys. He started mumble to himself, berating himself for putting them in his bag instead of leaving them in his coat pocket.

He didn't pay attention to the screeching of tyres going on behind him.

"Harry!" came the voice of Tyler.

Harry spun around, his eyes went wide as he saw the van spin out of control as it rushed towards him. Before Harry had a chance to react, he felt an arm go around his waist as he went to the ground, Harry was staring into the golden eyes of Edward Cullen. The teen held his hand out, and the door of the van buckled as it hit, getting nowhere near where Harry and Edward were crouched.

The two rose, still staring at one another, Edward then jumped over the boot of the car, as people started to rush around Harry, asking him is he was alright. Harry stayed silent as he watched Edward go back to his family. He vaguely heard someone say they had called an ambulance.

Harry frowned as he thought, _'Edward was at his car, then right next to me, how was it possible, he could not of Apparated, I would have heard him at least, and if he had magical then I would have felt it.'_ Harry took a sigh and sat down on the hood of his car.

He felt an arm around his shoulders and he looked up into the gentle and warm brown eyes of Angela.

"Are you alright?" she asked him, he could see the true concern in her eyes.

Harry gave a shaky smile and said softly, "Yeah, a little spooked, but alright."

She hugged him and smiled, "Good to hear, though I am with everyone, get checked out, just to make sure. I just wish I knew what Edward did to save you."

Harry looked at her and added, "Your not the only one."

XxXxX

Harry sat on the hospital bed, waiting for a doctor to come and see him. There was a police officer behind him talking to Tyler who was on the next bed. The teen had a bump on the head, and that was all, thankfully. He kept apologising to Harry every few seconds. Who kept telling him that it was nothing but an accident. The doors to the room opened and in walked a handsome young man, his blond hair was brushed back, not a strand out of place. His doctor's coat swirled around him as he walked into the room, a gentle smile on his face as he walked over to Harry's bed.

"Hello," he smiled at Harry, "I'm Dr Cullen." he introduced himself as he set about examining Harry.

"I'm Harry," Harry smiled back.

"Well Harry," he said as he checked Harry pupil reactions, "You seam just fine, you may end up with post traumatic stress, so be careful, and take it easy, let yourself come to terms with what happened." he added.

Harry grinned, "that wont be a problem for me, I am right as rain."

"Harry!" came a familiar shout.

"George, what..." Harry started then rolled his eyes as George rushed over to Harry's bedside. "The school phone you."

"Yeah what happened?" George asked, as Harry took the crying Teddy from his arms. "He started crying about ten minutes before the phone rang to tell me you were here, I think he knew you were in danger," he told the younger man.

"Thanks George," Harry grinned at the red head and rocked the little baby in his arms, "Hush cub, its okay, daddy's here." he whispered quietly to the crying child. He looked to George, "This is Dr Cullen,"

"Nice to meet you doc, right, Harry, you are avoiding the question, now answer, what the hell happened?" George said giving the man a quick glance not noticing anything about the man, because of his worry for his friend, before turning to Harry and giving him the 'Tell me now or else' look.

Harry rolled his eyes and sighed, still rocking Teddy in his arms, who was still whimpering a little, just as the Officer came to his bed.

"Hello, I'm Chief Swan," the officer greeted them both then said, "I agree with the young man here, can you tell me what happened?" the officer asked.

"I have to say Dr Cullen, that your son saved my life, he must have had an adrenaline rush or something like that, because, my god, I would have been killed, and he would have, he was standing next to me." Harry gushed, knowing he was lying through his teeth, he just hoped that George didn't pick this one up.

"Adrenaline rush, he stopped the van? Tyler said he couldn't stop the van, even though he had managed to get it slowed somewhat," Chief Swan asked for clarification.

"Yep, I have had a couple of adrenaline rushes, and trust me you can do something superhuman when that happens." Harry answered, cuddling Teddy closer.

"Like the time you saved Ginny?" George asked when Harry went silent.

"That was one of those times." Harry smiled a little.

He could see a little suspicion on Dr Cullen's face at what he was saying, but knew not to say anything to the young brunette.

"Do you know of these Carlisle?" Chief Swan asked the Doctor.

Dr Cullen nodded, "yes, they are rare, but they do happen."

Chief Swan nodded and said, "I'll need to talk to your boy then Carlisle, if that is alright?"

Dr Cullen smiled, "Of course,"

Chief Swan smiled, said, "Goodbye," and left the room.

"Can I be released, I want to get this one home, he will settle better there," Harry pleaded as little Teddy whimpered every now and then. He had been glad that no one asked George to clarify as to who Ginny was and what had been done to save her.

"Of course." He smiled.

"Thank you." Harry smiled, getting of the bed, with George beside him, grabbing his coat and bag.

XxXxX

Harry walked with Teddy in his arms, towards George's car, a Plymouth Superbird, it was bright yellow, and to Harry it was a bit of an eyesore, but George loved it, and Harry had to admit that it did suit his friends personality. Harry put Teddy in the back seat, into the child seat that George had put in there, and enforced with spells. Belting the baby in he stood up and went to sit in the front passenger seat, when he spotted Edward talking with one of his siblings, and from Harry could tell it was Rosalie.

Harry turned to face George and said quickly, "I just want to talk to Edward for a moment."

George nodded, "Don't be too long though, I suspect the Andy is at the house waiting for us, I called her home number before I got to the hospital, to tell her what happened." he told the young wizard.

Harry groaned and said, "why did you do that for, she is only going to fuss," he then rushed of towards Edward.

Rosalie and Edward went silent, glaring at each other as Harry approached.

"May I talk to you for a moment Edward?" Harry asked, a little unsure what he was interrupting.

"I'm going, see you at home." Rosalie huffed as she stormed off.

"What do you want?" Edward asked, his voice cold towards Harry once again.

Harry shook his head and said, "Thank you, for saving my life. I told the police the truth, or a altered version of it, I told them that you had an adrenaline rush, I know that was not the case, I am very familiar with them, you were standing next to your car, not even a second later you were right next to me, stopping that van, no way is that humanly possible, I would like to know the truth, but I can see from your eyes that you don't want to say anything, I wont push, but one day, tell me, just so I know." he said, then turned away to go back to the car, he walked a few steps before he turned back for a second, to not only look at the shocked expression on Edwards face but also to say one last thing, "Thanks, once again." he grinned then walked to the car, getting in and smiling over to George.

"Well, you going to tell me what that was about?" George asked.

Harry smirked, "just saying thanks, and you can keep Andy off my case, since I am fine."

George rolled his eyes as he started the engine and pulled out of the car park and into the road, "I shall do my best."

* * *

**Well, there you go, I know it's so similar to the film and that, but it does diverge eventually. Hang in there!**

**Well, read and review and tell me what you all think!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight, I'm having a little fun with them for a while. I'll try and put them back later on.**

**Thanks to all of you who have reviewed so far, some of them have given me a good few ideas for later on in the series. Since this is only the first part of the Trilogy. Over 600 reivews, THANK YOU!!!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Harry didn't go to school the day after the incident, since Andromeda forbid him from even leaving the house. Though he had insisted on going the next day, which was why he was getting out of his car in the student car park. He walked towards the school building, getting annoyed when person after person went up to Harry and asked him if he was fine.

He told them all that nothing was wrong and that a friend of his was visiting from England and made him stay at home for the day, she wanted to keep an eye on him. He walked inside and towards his classroom, although there was still twenty minutes before the bell would ring. He leaned against the door and sighed as yet another person asked him if he was all right. It was Jessica, he smiled a little and told her he was fine, hoping she would go away.

"Oh we thought something really bad had happened since you weren't here yesterday," she smiled at him.

Harry rolled his eyes and was about to answer when someone saved him.

"Harry can I talk to you for a moment?" Angela asked softly, her sweet voice almost music to his ears.

"Sure Ang," he said as he walked towards her, and then followed her when she walked down another corridor and towards another area of the school he had not been in before.

"We near the where the chess club meet, I thought you could do with somewhere to hid for a while," she smiled at him.

"You are truly an angel," he said.

She chuckled, "nice to know I am good for something. Right, I know you are fine, I know why you didn't come in yesterday, I have heard it a dozen or more times already. So enjoy your free day?" she asked

Harry laughed, "No I was bored out of my mind, and that dear Angela is not a good idea at all. I always end up in trouble, which I did, my friend George, who I live with, is a bit of a chemistry buff, he even has his own lab in the basement, I kind of blew a few things up, nothing to drastic, but there was an awful stick around the house for an hour or so."

Angela broke out in laughter, "Oh God, I bet that was fun," she said.

"Was for me, wasn't for George, he wasn't too happy, but he needn't talk, he did the same thing often when I was younger." Harry said in his defence.

The two talked until the bell went, Harry was glad that he had found someone he could talk to so easily, though he did feel a little guilt that he wouldn't be able to tell her the truth.

XxXxX

Harry walked into the cafeteria, he went through the line as he went to grab an apple. He was startled when someone spoke to him from behind.

"Hello," came the smooth tones of Edward Cullen.

"Edward," Harry nodded in greeting.

"I thought you had not been hurt," he said as he followed Harry down the line.

"I wasn't." he answered the quire.

"Then why was you not in school yesterday?" he asked.

Harry looked up at him and smiled, "A friend was staying over, she insisted that I remain at home so she could keep an eye on me, she is a little overprotective of me."

"Oh," Edward nodded slowly. "Glad you are well." he added.

Harry looked at him closely and asked, "Some of us are going to the beach, do you want to come?"

Edward looked a little startled, but then he smiled, "Which beach?"

"Erm, Le Push," he answered, "so do you want to come?"

"I can't go there," he replied a little smirk on his face.

"Oh, maybe another time," Harry said, "Well, you want to hang out or something?"

Edward gave a low chuckle, "we should not be friends, I'm dangerous. Hanging out together would be a bad idea."

"Why?" Harry asked puzzled as to why Edward was acting that way.

"I'm sorry, I should go, should have stayed away." Edward said softly, though Harry could hear the slight sadness in his tone of voice.

"Let me tell you something Edward Cullen, I have lived with death and danger over my head since the moment my parents died, I am very familiar with it, just because you feel as though you are dangerous, it does not mean you truly are." Harry told him as he then turned and walked away from the shocked teen.

* * *

**Well, thank you for the reviews. I hope that you have all enjoyed it so far. I have plans for Angela too. I like her. Someone mentioned that George and Harry were really close, they are but not like that, they are brothers, and I have plans for George too. Well Read and Reivew**


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight, I'm having a little fun while I can.**

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews so far. The next chapter will be really short, and will be more from George's POV. Just to warn you. Kinda an interlude for ikkle Georgie Porgie.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Harry drove the car along the road, following Tyler's van, as they went down to the beach at Le Push. George was sitting beside him and Teddy was gurgling in the baby seat in the back. Harry had turned the radio on low, letting the music fill the car as they came to a stop over looking the beach. The weather was cold, and Harry shivered at the thought of those that were actually going to go into the sea and surf.

Harry got out of the car, and went to the back seat, while George almost jumped out. He was a little over excited and Harry had to wonder what he had to drink before coming out, he just hoped it was not coffee, George was a little hyper when ever he drank more than two cups. Harry took Teddy out of his seat and wrapped a warm blanket around him as he walked over to where the others were parked, George following.

"Hi guys," Harry greets them as he walks to the groups as they finish dressing.

"Hey, who are these two?" Jessica asks as she looks at George.

"The red haired idiot is George, and this little one is my son, Teddy." Harry introduced them.

"Oh, he is so cute, can I hold him?" Angela asked as she walked over to Harry.

"Erm, yeah sure." Harry smiled at her, handing over the little baby.

"You joining us in the water George?" Jessica asked.

"Yes, though I have never surfed before, so someone will have to teach me." George grinned.

"Well go and get your wetsuit on then," Tyler laughed.

"Will do," George said as he disappeared to Harry's car, and after making sure no one was watching and he was alone, he transfigured his clothes to a wetsuit.

He came back after a few moments and went "Tadaaaa"

Harry rolled his eyes at his friends antics and watched as they all ran off to the beach except for himself, Angela, and of course little Teddy.

"I hope you don't think I am being nosey, but what happened to his mother?" she asked as they settled in the back of the van, able to watch what was going on at the beach.

"I actually adopted him, his mother and father died when he was three weeks old, they were murdered. You know how I said that someone was with me when I was at home after the van almost smushed me, well it was his biological grandmother, his mum Tonks, she was clumsy and totally in love with my godfather, Remus, they got married, she got pregnant, then not long after he was born, they were both murdered, since I was this ones godfather, I took him in when Andromeda, that's his gran, couldn't look after him no more, she had lost her husband to the same killer, the killer also killed my own parents when I was a baby. They said if Teddy ended up with me, that I was to adopt him and make him my son, and I love the little tyke like my own." Harry answered her, trying to keep to the truth as much as he could.

"Oh, well at least now I understand why you had a go at Jessica when she was going on about the Cullens," Angela smiled.

"Yep, my aunt and uncle took me in and they hated me, when I look at the Cullen I can see that they are loved, the way they act with one another, they are a family, I never had that." Harry told her.

"Now I really understand, you know what it is like to be left with family, without the love from a mother and father, they had it lucky, you didn't," she said sadly as she looked down into the angelic face of Teddy.

"Yeah they are," he smiled at her, "George had a twin brother as well, Fred, he was killed by the same guy. His younger sister almost died by him as well, I had to save her. His family treated him as though he had died as well, not just his brother, that is why he came here with me."

Angela looked up at him and studied him, he was different from the other boys in the school, he was more mature, "there is something else, isn't there," she said insightfully.

He chuckled, "yeah, Ginny and I were together for a little while, and then we split. I saw something's that changed me, and I just couldn't go back to her afterwards, like I said I would do. Then I got Teddy later on in the day that I told her we wouldn't be getting together again and she told me to send him to an orphanage, I would never do that, I could not send him away if he had family that loved him, and I do he is my little cub." he told her, "you are very intuitive aren't you?" he asked her.

"I see the world a little differently, always have done, I know it is not all black and white that there are so many different shades of colour in between," she answered him, blushing slightly.

"That is what I see, the different shades, Ginny was all black and white, I just could not connect to her, my best friends Ron and Hermione, only saw a little of what I did, though they still have the slight black and white thing going on, they just see a little more than her, but not enough, they both wanted me to get rid of Teddy and get back with Ginny." he confided in her, knowing that he could trust her.

"It's a hard thing to do, it takes a while for people to see the other shades, it didn't for me, but for others it does," she said as Teddy started to whimper. "I think this one wants his daddy again." she smiled as she handed the little one over to Harry.

"Thanks," he smiled as he settled Teddy against his shoulder so he could look around.

XxXxX

Harry and Angela were still talking when George came up from the beach, he looked half frozen. Another young teenager, a little taller than George, followed him, he had long black hair and dark brown eyes. The two were talking to one another, laughing every now and then.

"Hey Harry, this is Jacob Black." George introduced.

"Hi, nice to meet you," Harry smiled holding out a hand.

"Hey," Jacob smiled.

"George has told me that you all moved out here to get rid of nosey and pushy family." He said as he looked down at the little baby boy that was looking at him.

"Yep, pushing me to be with someone I don't get along with these days." Harry grinned a little as he watched the young teen.

"Who is this kid?" he asked as he smiled at Teddy.

"This is Teddy Remus Lupin-Potter," he said with a smile, as Teddy gurgled and laughed.

"He feels familiar, like kin." he said a little puzzled.

"Well, his grandmother's maiden name was Black, that maybe it." Harry suggested, a little puzzled as to what the kid was on about.

Jacob thought for a moment, "No, that's not it, something else, I will have to think on it, so don't worry."

"Alright then." Harry said, still a little confused.

"I'm going to change out of this." George said as he went to the car, once again making sure no one was around as he transfigured his clothes back, he left his hair wet though, knowing drying that with something other that a towel he had brought would raise suspicion. He came back and sat down in the van, with Jacob.

"Hey Jacob, you should tell these two the legends of the Quileute tribe, they should be interesting." Angela suggested. "I'll take little Teddy here for a walk along the beach," she added a shy smile on her face as she looked at Harry.

"Sure," Harry said handing over the child to his friend.

George raised an eyebrow, "I had enough listening to Binns during history, I am not going through it again. Though, go ahead and tell Harry, it might help him get over that Cullen guy, Edward."

Harry growled at George, "Thanks George,"

"You did invite him here, and guess what he didn't come, get over the idiot, he can't see what a great guy you are." George said as he got up, followed Angela down to the beach.

"Cullen's, they don't come here." Jacob said softly.

"Why not?" Harry asked curiously.

Jacob smiled and settled down, "Well there are a number of legends, the Cullen family is a part of one of the tales the elders tell us as we grow, and one we will tell the younger generation."

"Tell me," Harry insisted.

"Well, my great grandfather found them within our forest, they were hunting for food, they were told never to return or the truth about them shall be revealed, they don't come to our land to hunt, a treaty was made with them, and that is about that." he smiled, Harry could see that he didn't believe what he had been told.

Harry thought for a moment, "The Cullen's only moved here a couple of years ago, and how could you great grandfather know about them, I doubt they were even born back then."

"I don't know the truth, its only legend," Jacob gave a smile, "it's just old stories, told by the elders, something to scare most of us into behaving." he laughed.

"Right." Harry said softly, not believe that it was just a story, as all Legends have some basis in truth, he would have to find out what the truth was with this one.

* * *

**Well, what do you all think? I hope you have enjoyed it so far. Next chapter a very short one, it was something that just wanted to be written. Read and review and tell me what you all think!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight, I am just playing with them for a little while before they have to be put away again.**

**Sorry for taking so long in getting this out, been a little busy with real life and trying to find the motivation for editing this.**

**This chapter is for HarryPotter'sCharmed who's birthday it is, awww. Happy Birthday sweetie.**

**This is only short chapter for ikkle Georgie!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

George walked down to the beach with Harry 's friends from his new school, in his arms was the surfboard he had brought the day before. Jessica and Tyler went into the water straight away, while Eric and Mike stayed with George, to try and teach him the basics. They laid out their boards and tried to show George what he should do.

It took a little while to get the hang of it on dry land, George just worried he wouldn't be able to do in the water. Soon enough George was in the water, trying out what he had just learnt. Not once was he able to stand up on his board. He fell into the water once again, but this time he heard a hearty laugh. George snorted at the sound as he looked to the beach, where the laughter was coming from.

"You're doing it all wrong," came the voice of a teen that stood on the beach. He had long black hair and dark eyes.

"Want to come in and show me how?" George asked the teen, a smirk on his face, as though daring the other teen to put up or shut up.

"No thanks," He smirked back, shaking his head, he wasn't that stupid.

George smiled and dragged himself of the water, pulling his board behind him. "Now, tell me who you are?" George asked as he walked up the beach and dropped his board onto the sand.

"I'm Jacob Black, I live on the reserve near here," he answered.

"I'm George Weasley. I live in Forks." the red head introduced himself with a friendly smile.

"Nice to meet you, so you're new around here?" Jacob prompted.

"Yep, I moved here from England, I moved with a friend of mine and his baby son." George told him.

"The live in baby sitter," he chuckled.

"Mostly, since he is still at school and I'm not," George smirked, "though I don't mind, I owe him a lot." He murmured under his breath.

"What do you do then?" he asked, wondering a little about what was muttered.

George looked at him and answered, "I own and run my own shop. I have another store back in England as well."

"Really, that's impressive, you don't look that old." Jacob complemented him.

"I opened my first store along side my twin brother, before his death, it was opened just after we turned seventeen, I'm now nineteen. I also have another partner in the business." George smirked at him.

"Wow, really impressive," Jacob nodded, taking in all the red head had said. "If you think I'm being nosey tell me so, but, what happened to your brother?"

"He was murdered a little while ago" George answered simply, his mind going to his brother.

"I'm sorry," he said softly.

"Nothing to be sorry about," he told him.

Jacob smiled, "still, sorry to hear about him."

George smiled back at him, "a lot of people were sorry to hear of his death, it hit a number of people, mostly family."

"So who is this other partner in the business then, another brother?" Jacob asked a little curious.

George laughed a little, "In a sense. My family kind of adopted him into the family when he was twelve; he gave Fred and me some money to start up the first shop. Then he got us to move over here, and for me to open another shop."

"Ah, so that's why you baby sit," Jacob nodded understanding now what was said earlier.

"Not really, I enjoy the tyke, he has potential." George smirked thinking about what tricks and pranks he could teach Teddy.

"Potential, when he's only a baby?" Jacob raised an eyebrow at that.

"Maybe one day you'll understand. Maybe I'll tell you." He said as he looked up to where the cars were parked.

The two talked for a while longer. George shivered a little as the breeze from the sea hit him. George turned towards Jacob, still shivering a little.

"I'm going up now, want to come? I can introduce you to my friend, Harry and ikkle Teddy." George asked the teen with a smile.

"Erm, sure, be nice." Jacob said as they started up the beach.

George felt like dragging his board behind him, but thought better of it, "I'm a little cold, so I will be changing out of this and into something nice and dry," George chuckled as they walked.

"I don't blame you, you look half frozen." Jacob laughed.

* * *

**Well there you go another chapter down, and sorry once again for taking so long, real life is a pain at the moment. Have to Crochet so many things before November., more than a hundred things.**

**Read and review and tell me what you all think about George's little chapter.**


	17. New Rewritten chapter

Hi all

I have just replaced Chapter Nine. And please remember that I have changed everything from that point on, so the chapters following number nine will no longer be the same as the ones that I am rewriting at this moment in time. So please stop reading there.

Duochan


End file.
